What Fate May Hold
by smiley1852000
Summary: What happens after Dean comes back from Hell, to find out what Fate may hold for him Jamie/Dean
1. Back From the Dead

Back from the Dead

Dean's time was up and was sent to hell, leaving behind Sam and fiancée Jamie.

4 months in the pit and magically Dean was pulled from hell.( basically everything that happened in the first eppy, up to when Sammy and Dean re-meet)

"Dean its great to see you again man" Sam hugged him after realizing it was really Dean. " You too Sammy, did we interrupt something" Dean asked noticing Sam in nothing but a towel. " Um..." Sam was about to tell him when Jamie from the shower yelled " Sam, please tell me I'm going crazy I hear Dean's voice" Jamie yelled. " Dean it's not what it looks like, we fell in the mud and she went in as I got out, then you knocked. " Ok Sam seriously" Jamie came out looking at Dean. " Jamie" he smiled at he going in for a hug. " What's going on" Jamie cried. " It's really him" Sam told her. " how, how is this possible?" she hugged Dean tight. " I don't know" Dean hugged back, wincing in pain. " Oh my god, are you ok?" Jamie asked pulling back. " The best, just been in hell too long" Dean tired to joke. " Let me help you get cleaned and patched up" Jamie helped him to the bath room too look at the hand print on his shoulder.

Dean took a shower, after his shower " Jamie come here for a sec" Dean called " Yes Dean" she said coming into the bathroom. " none of my scars are here anymore?" He looked puzzled at his body. " Wow, hows that possible, I've said that a lot today" Jamie laughed looking at Dean. " I need to tell you something else, which will lead to another reason I called you in here" Dean started to explain. " Ok" Jamie said sitting on the edge of the tub. Dean told her about Castile and his mission. " Dean I've been with Sam since you...left and I haven't seen Ruby since, or have I seen him use his powers" Jamie told Dean. " We'll I don't know, the reason you're here now is if my scars are gone, I wonder if my virginity in still intact. " Dean said to her. " Ok, angle's you is hard enough to believe but, you a virgin ya right, I know you've been faithful with me but thats only been a year. " Jamie laughed, looking to prove him wrong " ok again how that possible?" Jamie's mouth hung open . " Well looks like you will have to de flower me " Dean said in a sexy voice. " look a lot has happened in 4 months, I want to but I'm just trying to get my head around well you, here, now" Jamie said thinking she has finally lost her mind


	2. Confessions

Sam, Jamie and Dean talked about the last 4 months , hunting, grieving, and how close Sam and Jamie got. " Dean, we both lost you, or thought we did he held me as I cried myself to sleep nothing more" Jamie squeezed Dean's hand. " just doing what you asked me too when you… you know" Sam turned away. " I know, I'm sorry I trust both of you. " Dean said. " Good because it would take more then 4 months of me to get over you" Jamie kissed Dean.

All the excitement of the day began to tire them, so they all went to be." Jamie you know how I was telling you about Castile?" Dean asked " ya" Jamie replied. " do you believe in fate?" Dean asked. " well not before you passed away but I'm coming around to the idea, why?" Jamie now looking into Dean's eyes, not very often did Dean open up. " See Castile was telling me about my fate and told me we were fated to be together" Dean told her. " Well didn't you say you knew that before, that djinn told you that before right?" Jamie asked. " your right and a few months later I actually met you and knew that he was right." Dean smiled at her kissing her.

" Dean, I have something, well two things to tell you" Jamie said. " Ok shoot" Dean turned to look at her. " Well Castile visited me too, he didn't tell me he had plans for you just that these things like your death was apart of fate, gods plan if you will." Jamie told him. " I bet that made you feel so much better " Dean rolled his eyes. " That and after you crossed over I found out I was pregnant" before Jamie could finish. " Oh my god, baby why didn't you tell me sooner" he rubbed her belly thinking she should be starting to show by now. " Um… Dean I lost our baby, I mean the stress of your death and all, and well Castile said our baby would be born a demon because you sold your soul when she was conceived. Jamie told him. " We had a girl" Dean sadly smiled. " Yes, and Sam and I were all muddy when you found us because we buried her and it was raining and oh Dean" Jamie cried throwing her arms around him. " Jamie I'm so sorry" Dean held her. " I know you couldn't do anything, I don't blame you" Jamie cried more.


	3. The Graveyard

Dean and Jamie cried themselves to sleep. When they work up in the morning they found a note left by Sam saying:

_Hey, I left thought you two needed time to your selves don't bother looking for me_

_Sam_

"Dean, you don't think he's out using his powers like Castile said he was, do you?" Jamie asked in a scared voice. " I don't know but we have to go after him, but first I'd like to stop by our babies grave and meet her, if your up to it" Dean held her hand. " Sure it's the least I can do for both of you." Jamie weakly smiled.

Dean and Jamie packed up and went to the grave yard. " Dean meet your daughter Deanne Samantha Mary Winchester" She smiled proudly. " You named her?" Dean said loving her name, sad he never got to meet his daughter. " Well it only seemed right after she passed, named her kinda after you and Sam then I knew you wanted your mom's name in there somewhere so, my tribute to you" She laid her head on Dean's shoulder. " thank you, sorry I wasn't here for you during this" he kissed her head. " Well if our child was a demon like I was told, I figured you'd keep care of her in hell" she said realizing that can't happen now. " Baby she went to heaven and my parents are looking after her" He comforted her. Dean kissed his hand laying it on the headstone when something happened.

Dean and Jamie were no longer in the grave yard but outside a diner." Dean what just happened? Jamie asked puzzled. " Damned if I know, lets go in, maybe Sammy's here" Dean lead her into the diner.

Dean and Jamie sat at the counter next to a young man. " Hi excuse me can you tell me where we are?" Dean asked him. " Lawrence Kanas," The young man replied. " Thanks, oh I'm Dean and this is my fiancee Jamie" Dean introduced himself. " No problem John Winchester" he reached out to shake Dean's hand when Jamie chocked in shock. " you ok Miss, " John asked " ya, think I'm coming down with something thats all" she smiled. " oh well I hope your ok, there is a doctors around the corner if she doesn't feel better by morning" John offered as Mary came in.


	4. Mom,Dad?

"Mary, you made it " John kissed her. " yes, and who's this?" she smiled at Dean and Jamie. " I'm Dean this is my fiancee Jamie" Dean smiled at Mary thinking, "damn mom was hot, oh Sammy wish you could see this." "So what brings you two here?" Mary asked " little bit of a road trip, stressful few months" Jamie smiled at Dean. " Oh I'm sorry" Mary replied. " It's ok I have Dean to help me get threw it, together" Jamie smiled.

Dean and Jamie finished talking to John and Mary and left. " Ok weird, thats my parents" Dean said in horror. " I know and its before you, Sam or even me are born. It's 1977 Dean, in Kanas" Jamie cried. Just then Mary ran outside up to them. " I'm not sure how I know you two but I have a bad gut feeling so I think you should leave" Mary said angrily. Jamie seen Mary's charm bracelet didn't remember Dean telling her Mary was a hunter too but it made sense " So you're a hunter too" Jamie asked. " um… ya" she tried to cover her charms. " you're a hunter" Dean looked puzzled," um… so are we, looking at a case actually" Dean covered. " oh if there was a hunt here my dad would be all over it, I think your mistaken" Mary told him. " Maybe your dad missed something" He said, standing up to his mother.

"Fine, look this is his territory but if you know something he's missed then you should tell him, come on I'll take you too him." Mary said getting into her car, Jamie and Dean followed.

They arrived to Mary's house, it was the house Dean grew up in until Mary died. They went in Mary introduced them "Dean, Jamie, these are my parents Deanna and Samuel" and she explained that Dean and Jamie where hunters too. " Deanne" Jamie thought, oh there little girl, she didn't remember Dean telling her that was his grandma's name, there little girl was even more special to her now. " You ok?" Dean whispered to Jamie. " Ya I just didn't no her name was" before she could finish " I didn't either but this is how Sammy and I got our names." You kids ok?" Deanne asked them. " Yes, sorry its just been along day." Jamie said "Well Mary why don't you take Jamie upstairs to rest well Dean and daddy talk" Deanna smiled. "sure, come on Jamie" Mary said. " Ok" Jamie smiled kissing Dean before whispering "I'll try not to say anything to confuse your mother, but take what chance you have with her, I love you." " Love you too, sleep good" He smiled.


	5. Meet My Family

Jamie went upstairs with Mary asked her questions about John, not only for selfish reason but she knew Dean didn't know lot about her, or her being a hunter either. Down stairs Dean was trying to convince his Grandfather Samuel that there was a hunt in Kanas.

" Look boy I've been hunting more years then you've been alive I would know if there was a demon under my nose." Samuel said. " Of course sir, maybe we were miss led, ok look this might sound crazy but I'm your Grandson from the future" Dean confessed. " Your what, you and Jamie get out of my house now, don't bring your kind of crazy to my house" Samuel yelled. Mary heard Dean's confession. " Dean, does that make me your..your mother?" Mary slowly asked. " Yes, you had two boys me and my brother Sam" Dean smiled to Samuel. " ok first what do you mean had second who's your father?" Mary asked. " Mary don't fall for this, he's lying shit probably a demon himself." Samuel told his daughter. " you died in a house fire in Sam's room in 1983 because of a demon, I kill 22 years later. My father is John Winchester making me well Dean Winchester" Dean told her ignoring Samuel, " This boys crazy and no way are you marring let alone having that John's kids." Samuel said in disgust. " And after I died you became a hunter " She looked sad " I wanted more for my family then this, look what you did daddy, got my kids wrapped up in the stupid life too" She cried. Mary ran out, John was about to go see her when she came running out. " John, please take me away from here" she ran to him hugging him. " Ok Mary anything" John said getting back into the car.

Before Dean could get Jamie to run out Samuel grabbed him. " Where you going son?" Samuel asked with yellow eyes,"Anzel?" Dean said. " Oh so we've met" he smirked." Ya you're the SOB who killed my mom, made my brother the leader of some sick army, but I'm the one who kills you. Dean said angrily. "Oh so my plan works. And you... you kill me ha ha" the YED threw Dean into a wall. Your plan never worked, Sam's stronger then you, and so is Dean" Jamie said rushing to Dean's side. " Will if my plan doesn't work no use keeping Mary around, keep you from killing me if you were never born" He smiled running off to find Mary. " Don't you dare cut her life shorter then it already is" Dean screamed " I can't watch her died again" He cried. Jamie quickly hugged Dean " Baby she wont well save her, this time" She told him helping him up.

Anzel found John and Mary but figured that he's make Mary suffer first and killed John. " No!!how could you do that to him it's not even him you want, he's not even part of his" Mary screamed. " Make you a deal beautiful, I'll bring him back as long as I can visit you in oh lets say 10 years" Anzel proposed. What will you do to me in 10 years?" Mary cried. " Nothing just see if John here was worth saving" Anzel lied. Mary agreed before Jamie and Dean found her. " No, damn it mom you just sold your soul to him, this is how you die damn it" Dean yelled. " Too late it's a done deal" Anzel left Samuel's body, who was killed when Anzel possessed him.

Mary cried more after Jamie told her they found her mother Deanne dead and now he father. Mary turned to John coming too. " Mary, what happened?" John asked. " John" she cried hugging him. " Oh Mary" John seen Samuel dead, he held her as Mary told him everything. Before Dean and Jamie could do anything thy were pulled back to the present and Castile standing over them both.

"Why did you send us back if I couldn't save her" Dean cried. " It was your mothers time, we never sent you back to save her" Castile told him. " Then why, why do that to him?" Jamie shock Castile " Hasn't he bin threw enough?" she yelled. " We send you back to show you, your fate and your past Dean." Castile told them. " I'm sick of this fate crap." Dean plunged at Castile, Castile disappeared before Dean got him. " Damn it!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. Castile's voice then echoed "Go find Sam." " Dean he's right we have to find Sam now, tell him everything" Jamie tried to claim Dean.


	6. Bride

The towns people started running in to the bar saying about a monster running loose. " I should" Dean started. " ya, go" Jamie told him " I owe you a kiss later" She winked getting back to work. Dean sighed and left.

Dean looked and looked for 3 hours and found nothing. Jamie finished her shift and found Dean. " Dean, I heard about a mommy in the graveyard" Jamie told him what she heard from Ed know less. " Graveyards, they never scared me until our last trip" Dean shook his head. " I know Dean but what if this really is something, we should at least check it out" Jamie pleaded. " Fine, but if this leads know where we are leaving to find Sam" Dean said firmly. " I understand, just help me sleep better knowing it wasn't real" She said kissing him. " Good, did I tell you how hot you looked before, and flirting like that again, reminded me of when we met. And I'm pretty sure you did sleep with me the first night" Dean said, " Slept yes, but I didn't have sex with you, even thought we both wanted too" she said remembering she was in know condition for sex, she had been attacked by a spirit and didn't want to be alone that night so persuaded Dean to stay with her. They talked all night Dean told her about hunting and his Mom and Dad, he told her more about him in one night then he ever told anyone, maybe even Sam. " Not that I don't want to kiss you all night but we need to find this Mummy and, ya this sounds more crazy then normal." Jamie walked off.

Jamie was ahead of Dean and was first to be knocked out, quickly dragged into a bush and then Dean was knocked out. Jamie woke up locked in some medieval like looking room. " Dean?" She called. " You must be having one of your spells again" Sam dressed as this frankenstein on the loss. " Sam, are you crazy, you did this?" She said in horror. " Crazy for you my bride" He said coming closer. " Bride, what?" she gagged. " Yes me and you together forever" he tired to kiss her. Jamie kicked him knocking him back. " What, are you drunk? Plus Dean is back from hell. What did you do with him?" Jamie yelled.

Meanwhile Dean came down in a dungeon, tied up and wearing shorts. " Oh man and thing but shorts" he thought. " I know the groom shouldn't see his bride in her dress before the wedding, but I want to make sure it fits" Sam smiled handing Jamie a long white gown. " Sam I don't want to hurt you but I can't marry you" Jamie pleaded with Sam. " We belong together" Sam said. " No we don't, Dean, Dean's my fate. She's out there somewhere Sam I'm just not her. " Jamie cried.Jamie seen a window in the bathroom she could escape from and find Dean. " Ok Sam I'll put it on for you" she took the dress and went into the bathroom.


	7. The Plan

Jamie made it out the window. "Now to find Dean" she thought, "Sam probably brought him here too." Dean seen Jamie walking outside threw the window. " Jamie!" he yelled. " Dean?" Jamie called back. " I'm in the basement" Dean yelled again. This time Sam heard the yelling but instead of running out to kidnap Jamie again he let her run to her dear beloved Dean.

Jamie found an open window to the basement and found Dean. " Well we yodeling later?" Jamie laughed at Dean's shorts. " Ha Ha very funny untie me" Dean said bitterly. Jamie untied him. " Dean, it's Sam, Sam's gone crazy. He wants me to be like is Frankenstein bride.

Just then Sam came into the basement. " you can run but you can't hide" he smiled widely. " I was just telling Dean the good news about us Sammy" she moved to Sam's side. Dean mouthed " what are you doing?" " I have an idea" she mouthed back. " So Sammy I was thinking maybe Dean, your brother should be your best man" she laid her head on Sam's arm. " If it will make my bride happy" Sam said almost as if he was becoming himself again. " Good" she kissed him. Both Dean and Sam yelled "what was that?" " See, Dean when you were gone Sam kissed he and well no offense Sam but it was the worst kiss ever" she cringed. " No your right, thanks for saving me from well taking Dean's girl from him" Sam said rubbing his lips. " How did you know that would bring him back?" Dean asked. " I know it wasn't good for him either so I figured he'd be grossed out enough that he'd snap out of it" Jamie chuckled a little. " What turned you into that?" Jamie asked. " Honestly, jealousy" Sam blushed" Seeing you two again being the 3rd wheel, made me lonely and I'm still grieving from both Deanna's and Dean's sorta death, " Sam explained, " I'm sorry you feel that way Sam" Jamie said, " no it's ok, I know it was stupid should be happy my Brothers back" Sam smiled. "Its good to be back, but can we get out of here, this place is creepy and I need pants" they all laughed.


	8. Rash

**Rash**

They got into the impala and left for their next job. Dean fell asleep…

_Dream:_

Dean I see you escaped hell " Lilith smiled, " Lilith? How did you get here?… where am I?" Dean said. "you're dreaming silly goose" she laughed. " Lilith then gave him coordinates. Dean woke up.,and told Sam to go to where Lilith told him. " Why are we listening to her?" Jamie asked. "I can't tell you why" Dean was afraid to tell her that Lilith threatened to drag him to hell again.

They arrived and headed to the morgue. " Jamie go to the motel please" Dean begged. " Why Dean, why are you keeping this case from me?" Jamie cried. " Not now Jamie, please just do what I asked you to do" Dean walked away. " Look I'll talk to him, ok but maybe you should rest after, well me kidnapping you" Sam said sadly. " Don't you dare say your sorry again, it's not your fault. You better go before he comes storming back out" She told Sam.

So victim this has a heart attack" Dean explained to Sam. " So" Sam said. " Guys 35 and a marathon runner, drops dead just like that" Dean snapped his fingers before pulling out the body. " They didn't even do an autopsy" Sam looked at the body. " Here you go Sammy" Dean handed him a knife. " Oh no Dean" Sam put his hands in the air. " Wimp" Dean cut open the body, spraying Sam with blood " oops" Dean smiled. "Get out of my way" Sam opened the chest and found the heart. " I'm no doctor but this heart looks fine to me" He handed it to Dean. " Eww what am I doing with this?" Dean asked. " Just a sec, I'm looking to see if they mixed up the charts" Sam looked around inside the guy. " Hey Sammy, looks like this guy had a rash or something" Dean looked at the body's arm. " Ya and looks like he had a wedding ring, the chart doesn't say he was married or had a next of kin" Sam said. " It always amazes me how the morgue can screw up the charts so much and so many times" Dean shook his head. " Lets get out of here before we get caught" Sam patched up the body and put it back.

Outside:

"So now what Dean?" Sam asked. " I don't know but that rash couldn't have been good and messing up the charts like that, I've seen it done in accidents when you can ID the people but come on heart attack and some rash?" Dean said. " Ok I'll ask the Doctors if this rash is spreading, you and Jamie see if there's a connection between this heart attack and this rash guy.

Jamie and Dean went to see the sherif. " Linus, why did you keep this pretty lady waiting?" the sherif asked. " She's one of the FBI agents you told me" Linus was cut off " FBI agents why didn't you tell me, come on in, oh take off your shoes first" the sherif ushered them in. Dean and Jamie looked at each other funny but took off there shoes anyways. " Hi I'm agent Perry and this is officer Taylor" Jamie reached out her hand to him. " Hi Al Britain, Call me Al" he smiled at her. Dean whispered to Jamie " Good thing I didn't wear holy socks today" Jamie almost laughed. " Hand sanitizer?" Al asked. " No thank you" Jamie and Dean replied. Dean wondered if maybe that rash is spreading.

"So what can I help the FBI with today?"Al asked, " There appears to be a mix up in your morgue" Dean told him, " oh?" Al said in surprised. " Yes a man we were tracking, died in your town of a heart attack, so we went to ID him and well the man in your morgue is not our guy and he did not die of a heart attack" Jamie said. " I know who you're talking about and I also know there was no autopsy done on him, so how do you know it wasn't a heart attack?" Al stated. " Well see he was released into our custody so we did an autopsy of our own" Dean smiled. " Oh you did,did you" Al said " who knew the FBI has such trained agents " he rolled his eyes. " any ways so the man in the morgue looks like the died of maybe some flesh eating disease" Jamie said. " And you're taking this up with me because?" Al asked. " We thought you'd like to know what's going on it your town and this rash could and possibly was spread" Jamie said. " So now the FBI is disease control too? Get out of my office" Al told them.


	9. Alittle Much

Alittle Much

Jamie and Sam ran back to the motel to see Al die from a heart attack just like the others. " Dean, what happened?" Jamie asked. " I don't know, he came to stop us from finding the truth and he couldn't breath and now he's dead." Dean told them. " Jamie I'm sorry about before" Dean took her hand. " It's ok, I got some research done" Jamie filling him on what she found s far. "So Luther was the guy in the morgue and not Frank? Dean asked. " Yes it looks like Frank poisoned Luther because Frank thought Luther killed his wife." Sam said " And we think that its Luther spreading this sickness as revenge" Jamie said. " But why me?" Dean wondered. " Before I walked off from you earlier, Mark called said that all the people that got the rash are dicks" Jamie told him. " Am I a dick?" Dean asked. " Well at first I didn't think so but then I turn around and you're acting like some horny pig that could careless that he's dying and leaving me again.

Meanwhile Sam was reading something Bobby told him earlier. " I think I know how to get ride of Luther" Sam said. " Can't we just salt his bones" Dean asked. " Not that easy" Jamie said. " Why not?" Dean questioned. " We never pulled out the whole body, not all of Luther's their, Frank took his lower body and chopped it up that way he could never cheat with his wife again." Sam said. " Thats a little, painful and unnecessary" Dean cringed. " It is but clearly Frank was hurt by this and Luther was the only one left to take his pain out on. Any ways how to we stop Luther from spreading this rash and get Dean better? " Jamie asked, " We drag his ghost down the road, like how he died" Sam said, " Are you sure that will work?" Jamie asked thinking wasn't being drag to death horrible enough once.

Next thing they knew Bobby was at the door. " Bobby what are you doing here? " Sam asked. " Not going to sit back and let Dean die, lets go" Bobby said holding a chain. " Jamie stay here with Dean, don't worry we wont loose him again" Sam hugged her and left with Bobby. Bobby and Sam went back to the Mill trying to find Luther's ghost. "We have to lurer him out somehow" Bobby told Sam. " I know how" Sam started ripping up the drawings of Jessie, out of a dark corner Luther approached Sam and Bobby tied the chain around Luther's neck, Sam ran to the impala's drivers seat and gunned the car, dragging Luther behind them, Luther then vanished. Dean feel on the floor having a hard time breathing. " Dean!" Jamie called balling, " No not again...no" she help Dean's lifeless body. Dean grasps for air moments later, catching his breath in Jamie's arms. " Can't get rid of me that easy" He smiled kissing her.


	10. What kind Of God?

What kind of God

After avoiding death once again, Dean, Sam and Jamie where off to the next town and their next job. "So wheres our next job Sam?" Jamie asked. "Man ate 4 razors that was found from one piece of halloween candy" Sam said. " Awe remind me not to eat that kind of candy and why is this our kind of job?" Jamie said swearing off candy mentally. " Just a gut feeling" Sam said. Sam and Dean went to check out the scene. They found a hex bag " Great another witch hunt" Dean said eating Candy. " Dean seriously can we go one job that I don't have to pray that you live threw" Jamie asked taking the candy from him.

Meanwhile at a high school halloween party,some bored teenagers went bobbing for apples. Jenny was up next. " She can hold her breath for a really long time" a party goer said. " She's drowning" her friend yelled pulling her dead body from the water.

Dean and Jamie heard about this as they went to get food and went to investigate. " Wow girls never looked like that when I went to school" Dean whistled. Jamie hit him " um… jail bait Dean and I'm standing right here" she rolled her eyes before asking about what happened. After talking to the girls friend Tracy who saved her Dean asked if she knew " David Hans, he died last night" he explained. " Know I've never heard of him" she replied. After, " Do you think the deaths are linked?" Jamie asked. " Yep" Dean showed her another heck bag. "Not again" Jamie said thinking about the last time they dealt with a witch hunt.

Sam, Jamie and Dean decided to steak out Tracy and the Hans house. After sitting watching the Hans house for hours and 2 bags of candy later all eaten by Dean, Tracy followed by Sam approached the Hans house. " Tracy is apparently the Hans baby-sitter" Sam said. " Didn't she tell you she didn't know them?" Jamie asked Dean. " Bitch lied to me" Dean stormed. " Jamie grabbed him " Sam stay here and track Tracy, Dean you and I do research" Jamie ordered, " Why do I have to do research?" Dean asked. " Two of us one of him, and I know neither of us will get anything done apart" Jamie said, Dean knew she was right.

Jamie and Dean found out that every 600 years the dead tried to rise Samuel....… And this year of course was the 600th year. Unfortunately for Sam he lost track of Tracy. " Damn it Sammy" Dean cursed when Sam told him. " We'll meet you at the motel" Dean said closing his phone.

They got to the motel at the same time as they we explaining to Sam what they found his hunter instincts kicked in and drew his gun. " Wait, its Castile" Dean said. Jamie and Sam stood there in shock not sure what to say or do as Castile explained to Dean what he had to do. Just as Jamie finally got the courage to thank Castile for saving the man she loved from hell a trick or treater knocked. As Jamie turned to ask Dean if he left any candy Castile disappeared. Dean went to scare off the kid as Jamie stood in disappointment. " Does this look like a candy store to you kid?" Dean shouted. " Dean" Jamie cried. " What it's a motel what does he expect?" Dean said. They figured out what to do next and how to find Tracy more sure then ever she was the witch.

They went out to find the Impala egged. " Stupid kid" Dean yelled. Jamie and Sam couldn't help but laugh. " Wish we thought of that" Jamie chuckled. Dean basically had smoke coming out his ears yelling for them to get in.

They came to a warehouse to find Tracy with a man who had claimed to be her teacher ,Don passionately kissing her. " Talk about jail bait" Dean said. Tracy heard his and slammed them all against the wall as she finished kissing her lover of centuries, before he snapped her neck, casing them to fall from the wall to the floor. Sam signaled for them to play dead, as "Don" walked past them. " Wow didn't think that would work" Sam sighed. " Didn't think it would work" Dean and Jamie said. " But it did" Sam tried to smile. Dean and Jamie got up and walked off threatening to leave Sam there.

Don found himself at yet another party full of innocent teens, in the cemetery. They followed. " If I never see a graveyard again it will be too soon" Jamie said as they found off the dead starting to rise. Sam chased after Don. Only to be found later using this psychic abilities to fight off Don. Dean more then once begged Sam to stop using them. It broke his heart as he seen his brother, turning evil just like Don in front of his eyes. " Oh Dean" Jamie hugged him as Dean just froze staring at Sam. " Dean" Sam called out when he realized what Dean just seen. " Not now Sammy" Dean walked off. Jamie stood torn and shocked, but decided to go with Dean because she never approved of Sam's powers either, but was more understanding then Dean was about them for the most part.

They got back to the motel without Sam "Today any day but today for him to us his powers" Dean yelled. " What?" Jamie asked confused. " It's our mother's dead anniversary and Jess's" Dean said. " I'm so sorry" Jamie held him tight, as Castile appeared in the room. " You" Dean said made. " how could you let him us his powers" Castile asked. " Your order was" " I know what my order was but i can't control his every move, plus despite what we think about him using them he saved us and this town and I'm happy he did it" Dean said grabbing Jamie's hand and dragging her to a park.

They arrived at a park to find Castile again. " Leave us alone" Dean yelled. " Wait, look I don't know what I believe anymore and this, this was your test" Castile explained. " A test, are you freaking kidding me" Dean lashed out. " I had to prove you were wroth saving and prove that Sam has purpose too demon blood or no demon blood." Castile told him. " Not that I want my brother to die but why couldn't you get them to see purpose in our unborn innocent child that did nothing but lose her chance at life, huh, why save me and not her?" Dean demanded. Jamie wondered if she could ever raise their child alone without Dean. If she could look at her daughter and not miss him so much, she almost selfishly was glade she got Dean instead. " I've had almost more then enough of your games this doesn't just involve me, it involves my brother my fiancee even my now dead daughter. I sacrificed my daughter for you and what do you do for me, give me some damn test that made my brother use his powers and almost whip out a town, what kind of god do you work for" Dean said walking away to get Sam with Jamie quickly following leaving Castile with his head in his hands questioning the same thing.


	11. Nightmares

Nightmares

Dean hadn't been sleeping well if at all and when he did he had nightmares about his time in hell and his child he never met. Jamie woke him up again third time that night after he kept yelling "Jamie I'm sorry". " Dean wake up baby, it's ok" she kissed his temple. Dean woke up and didn't sleep that night. The next night JAmie and Sam found Dean drinking in some bar. " Dean tell us what's going on" Jamie begged. " Nothing" Dean said taking a shot.

Next jobs at a women's fitness centre" Sam told them, " Ok lets go" Dean almost jumped up, " Dean what about Jamie?" Sam asked. " What about her?" Dean replied. " Never mind Sam, maybe it will help somehow" Jamie rolled her eyes.

They got to the women's centre and found a women how was attacked in the shower but an apparent ghost but after talking to Ms. Armstrong it seemed far fetched. On the way to finding another job a man swore he seen Big Foot. " Big Foot right" Dean laughed before finding big paw prints. " Um… Dean I may have not hunted as long as you and Sam but" Jamie's mouth dropped at the sight of the prints that lead to a corner store. In the corner store all the beer and porn was taken. " An alcoholic porn addict big foot thats a new one" Sam said. " Whole new bucket o crazy even on our level" Dean said as the seen a little girl dropping off porn to some abandon house. " She didn't just have" Jamie start "Busty asian beauties" Dean smiled. Jamie rolled her eyes and followed the girl.

" So sweetie who's your friend?" Jamie asked. " It's Audrey and my teddy's sick" she told Jamie. " Good thing we are here then, me and my friends here are teddy doctors" Jamie told her. " Good you can fix my teddy then" Audrey pulled them to a spare room where teddy was watching porn drinking beer. " Man I just thought of the time we found Ash like this" Sam almost threw up. "So little girl" Dean started. " Audrey" she yelled. " So Audrey how did teddy become real? " Dean asked. " I wished for him but I didn't want some crazy bear that smells like the bus" Audrey cried. Well, Sam and Dean fought about what to do Jamie " where are your parents Audrey?" "My mom wished to go to Bolly so there in Bolly" "where did you wish for this?" Jamie asked Audrey told them and they made sure Audrey could stay down the street.

They went and found a wishing well in a chinese restaurant. Dean made a wish. " What did you wish for?" Sam asked. " You'll see" Dean smiled Jamie came in kissing Dean all over with passion and fire in here eyes. " Oh ya it works" Dean smiled before kissing back. Dean and Sam drained the fountain well Jamie distracted the manager. " Look at this coin Sammy?" Dean said trying to pick it up. " Come on it's a coin" Sam tried " its like glued" Sam said finally they ended up taking a crowbar to it. It didn't work.

Jamie decided to see if she could find out what wish was made first, maybe the women's centre? So she started there. Jamie looked around and acted like a normal member, working out a bit. After finding nothing she took a shower only to discover a teenage boys wish. " Oh My God, you little pervert" Jamie screamed after finding the invisible naked teen who had the look on his face Dean always has when he finds Jamie naked. Dean told Jamie he'd pick her up in 2 hours, he arrived just to hear her scream. " What's wrong?" Dean automatically walked into the girls shower room, to find the naked teen drooling over his girl. " I found our ghost" Jamie said covering her self up. " You sick SOB, don't you dare look at my girl or any other girl so help me god" Dean threw the kid against the wall." No sir never again" the boy cried scared for his life.

After Dean finally let go of the kid, Jamie and Dean went back to the motel to look up the coin and so Jamie could put on more clothes. She came out in a turtle neck and looked like she was dressed for the dead of winter. " Oh come on it was one teenage boy" Dean laughed. " But he got this look like you get when you seen me undressed" Jamie said. " Well I showed him" Dean said starting to feel uncomfortable. " What's wrong?" Jamie asked. " I feel like I've got crabs or something" Dean laughed " But I've only been with you and well" Dean trailed. " Are you asking me if I cheated and gave you crabs?" Jamie asked in shock. " No of course not, I'm sure its nothing" Dean went into the washroom. A few minutes later and with Sam return Dean finally left the bathroom. " That was a very very bad wish" Dean said scratching more. " What?" Sam and Jamie laughed. " I found this before well I started to itch." Dean showed them the coin it was a Babylonian cursed coin, you make a wish it comes true but not exactly how you want. " Be careful what you wish for?" Jamie tried to smile at Dean before he groaned and went back into the bathroom.


	12. The Coin

The coin

Jamie and Sam tired to find the first wisher. With Dean having nightmares he wasn't sleeping well on top of the crabs so Jamie made him lay down, telling him "Sam and her did most of the research any ways so was no difference this time." Sam found a possible lead and Jamie went to get cream for Dean's, back fired wish, leaving Dean alone when he work up from another nightmare. So Dean decided to find a bar and drink like he always did before Jamie came along when he couldn't sleep. When Jamie got back Dean was gone lucky for her it was a small town and Dean's beloved impala was easy to find.

" Dean, did you have another dream?" Jamie asked finding him seating on a stool close to the bar. " Yep" he said not looking at her taking a shot. " What to talk about it?" Jamie asked. " Nope" he said taking yet another shot. " Ok find, but Sam and I are worried about you and I keep finding bottles and booze all over, not sure who's more of a drunk you or the bear." Jamie told him. " Don't compare me to the bear, like the bears had it so hard, I've been to hell and back literally and we..we lost a child, or have you forgot" Dean barked " Forgot, you weren't there when I found out I lost the last part of you I thought I had, then I realized I still had Sam. Sam your brother who's worried about you too" Jamie wanted to smacking him, how could he say that too her, " Jamie" He called after he when she walked out.

Meanwhile, Sam found the first wisher, a man named Wes he wished for Hope. Wes was well a geek and Hope head cheer leader, popular, kinda girl who didn't give Wes the time of day, until he wished she'd love him. But now guilt started to set in Hope wasn't the girl he admired so much anymore it was like she was some zombie waiting on him hand and foot.

Wes first made the wish 2 months ago he finally had enough of watching Hope go for the wrong guys and get her heart broken, he knew he could give her everything she ever wanted if she'd just listen to him, look past the geeky exterior. So he took one of the coins his grandfather left him and made a wish at the fountain at Lucky's Chinese restaurant.

Dean finally catches up to Jamie,watching kids bully another Kid Todd, it broke her heart, thinking about if her kids would be bully's after all Dean was kind of a bully or like her and Sam the one being bullied. She wouldn't know Deanna was gone and she "didn't care" so why was she having these thoughts.

Sam talked to Wes and told him how these wishes that people are now making because of him are going bad. " How are these bad? I have the love of my life, that guy won the lottery" Wes said, " Ok well maybe those wishes haven't turned yet, but my brother has crabs and there is a real suicidal teddy bear held up in come little girls room" Sam explained. Hope heard Sam telling Wes to wish her away and she makes a wish of her own, wishing Sam was dead. Well, leaving the restaurant Sam gets stuck by lightening.

Dean grabs Jamie by the arm pulling her to look at him. " Awe Dean let go of me, your drunk and I don't want to talk to you right now" Jamie pulled her arm away. Todd Seen how Dean was bullying Jamie like he got bullied, little did they know Todd made a wish too. " Let go of her" Todd yelled. Dean chuckled " What are you doing to do about it kid" Dean provoked Todd. " This" Todd grabbed Dean and held him up to the wall like Dean did to the kid in the shower earlier that day. " Todd right? Sweetie please let him go, its not like you think Dean here isn't like those kids" Jamie pleaded with Todd to let Dean go.

Wes had to make a quick decision, let his Hope be a murder or wish his Hope was the women he feel in love with again. So Wes removed the coin from the fountain, this reversing all the wishes, bring Sam and Dean back to life but wishing his Hope away to where she didn't know he was alive.

Todd was focused to let go of Dean, and started to cry " those kids will start hurting me again" " Why are they bullying you Todd?" Jamie asked. " Because I'm a Foster kid, I don't have a mommy and Daddy so the laugh at me" Todd said kicking the dirt. " I have an idea then" Jamie said taking his hand and walking over to the other kids. Jamie told Dean and Todd her plan. Dean started acting scared of Todd then Jamie walked over " Todd what are you doing honey to this man?" "He was checking you out MOMMY!" he shouted. " Well honey I think it's ok to let this one go, he's pretty cute" she laughed. All the boys were in shock and wanted him to be their friend because his mom was hot. " Now for you Mr. Winchester" Jamie poked Dean. " Can you go one week without dying on me please, I've... we've lost enough" Jamie kissed him.

Dean kissed back then pulled away " Jamie look I'm sorry about back there, I never meant it, just my dreams I, I'm in hell and so is Deanna and well its just bad ok, but watching you with Todd made me see even more that maybe we should really adopt Todd or try for another one" he rubbed Jamie's belly. " Dean I'm sorry too I forget that you didn't really get to grieve her death, and its sweet you want to adopt Todd but its too soon and we can't bring a child like Todd who's already been threw enough into our lives, specially if Daddy keep cheating death at least once a day" she playfully joked. " It's just too soon and you're barely sleeping as it is, do you want to get less sleep and worry about a child plus me and Sam?" she made her point but Dean still felt like he was brought back from hell to be a better father then John was, but Jamie was right they'd just drag them around hunting like Sammy and he was by John and what if they got to there other child like they almost got to Sammy and Deanna?


	13. Secrets

Secrets

Jamie, Dean and Sam stopped at the next bar, to scam some money for their next hunt. When Ruby who hasn't been seen since Dean's rebirth, telling them about a girl Anna who can hear angels. " Why would we believe you?" Dean asked angrily, Dean never trusted Ruby she was a demon after all. Sam not wanting to hear Dean tell him that it wasn't a good idea and not to trust her, Sam heard this speech only a thousand times before, but this time Dean didn't know the whole story behind why Sam trusted Ruby so much.

3 long days in the car with Dean and Sam fighting about Ruby, Jamie had enough. " Sam we have to tell him" Jamie yelled. " Are you crazy?" Sam said in shock. " Tell me what?" Dean yelled back. " Nothing" Sam mumbled. " Someone better start talking" Dean screamed. " Sam I can't keep this from him anymore" Jamie cried. " Fine but after we talk to Anna first" Sam said as they finally pulled up to where Anna was hospitalized ,for having "psychotic episodes".

Anna wasn't there, the hospital told them she escaped. So they went looking for her at where Anna lived, only to find her parents dead. Sam examined the bodies. " Sulfur" he sniffed. " Demon" Dean and Jaime said at the same time. Jamie went looking for Anna in the house. " She's gone, she's not here" Jamie said as Dean found a picture of her by a church window he seen in a drawing of hers from the hospital. " I have an idea where she might be" Dean said showing them the picture.

Sure enough Dean's hunch lead them to her. " Anna" Jamie questioned. " Yes, oh my god you're the Winchester Brothers" She said almost glowing. " Ya, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, oh and this is Dean's fiancee Jamie, " Sam told her. " How do you know us?" Dean asked. " I...I hear angels and well they've been talking about you two A LOT!" Anna told them. Before anyone could say anything else Ruby stormed in. " No she's evil, she's a demon" Anna shrieked. " No, she's here to help" Sam said. " A demon followed you here" Ruby told them. " How do we know you didn't bring it here yourself" Dean sneered. " Now is not the time to fight with Ruby" Jamie said as the demon crashed threw the church doors." Sam use your powers" Ruby told him, " Sammy" Dean yelled in anger, " Dean this demons stronger then us" Ruby told him, " even stronger then your poor brother" the demon slithered as he slammed Sam into a wall. Jamie and Dean could only figure one way out and that was threw the church window. " We have no other choice" Dean mumbled to Jamie. " Fine get Sam, I'll get Anna and we'll go" Jamie said. Anna was curled on the ground praying for her life when Jamie went to grab her, just then the demon threw Jamie into the wall trying to take Anna. As Sam recovered, taking Ruby's knife to the demon. Jamie ran to Anna grabbing her as Dean, Anna and Jamie dove out the window. The knife only had a little reaction to the demon, leaving Sam to fight him off alone. " Crap" Sam thought not trying to get the knife back just to survive and jump out the window too. Meanwhile Ruby took Anna from Jaime to take her to somewhere safe.

Jamie, Sam and Dean went to a motel to wait for Ruby to come back and tell them where Anna is. " We talked to Anna and have time to kill so someone better tell me why we trusted Ruby with Anna" Dean said with anger. " Fine, we trust Ruby because she was here for us when you couldn't be" Jamie took his hand in hers. " How?" Dean asked. " Well first she saved me" Sam started to explain, " I was trying to sell my soul for yours but know one would hold my contract, so one the way back from the cross roads,I was attacked by a demon with Ruby's help sorta, Jamie was at the doctors and after your death I was basically asking for my own death, drinking, not watching my back for demons, it was like I was already dead. Anyway so Ruby come in , who was in a different body and another demon attacked him, I thought for sure I was a goner when Ruby did a 180 and killed the other demon, she saved me Dean, not only from the demon but myself". " Ok so she saved your life after she almost got you killed, we trust her because" Dean said still trying to make sense of all this. " So she showed me I still had prepose, that no I couldn't bring you back but I could take down Lilith, I just had to start using my powers again" Sam told him. " How could you let him do that, you know I didn't want that" Dean yelled at Jamie. " Look Dean thats when I miscarried, I lost you and our daughter, I thought if I got away from Sam and stopped caring for him he'd live" Jamie yelled back. " Dean she died she gave me the speech saying it was your dying wish even sounded just like you, but I didn't listen." Sam helped explain " But Ruby was there for Jamie too," " How?" Dean looked at Jaime again. " she helped deliver your unborn daughter" Jaime cried thinking about it. " Oh" Dean frowned. " Anyway so Ruby and I trained my powers for the next time I seen Lilith. Sam told Dean more. " I knew Sam was with a girl but never knew it was Ruby, she switched bodies" Jamie said. " She took over a coma patient, someone who wasn't trapped inside her. Sam explained. " So I thought this power idea was put to rest, until I found Sam one day and walked in on him using his powers to pull the evil from some guy, this wasn't the only thing I walked in on though." Jamie said. " No Jaime don't tell him that" Sam begged. " I'm coming clean Sam, I have to tell him everything" Jamie continued " I also walked in on the two having sex" "What? Ruby of all… people" Dean cringed, " She helped me feel alive again" Sam told Dean, " alive ,this from a dead bitch" Dean said sarcastically.


	14. Miss Trust

Miss Trust

Castile Came to get Anna and take her with him. " What are you going to do with her?" Dean asked. " unfortunately we have to kill her" Castile casually replied. " Kill her, what kind of angel are you, and who's we?" Dean questioned. "It's just my orders Dean and my partner Urial. Castile said as Urial appeared. " Boy's she's not as innocent as you both think" Urial told them just before there was a scream from Anna. Dean turned and Castile and Urial vanished. Sam ran to Anna who was dripping in her own blood " Anna what happened? " Sam asked trying to stop the bleeding. " I don't know this just popped in my head" She drew a pentagram in the mirror with her blood. " Did you vanish the other angels? " Sam questioned. " I don't know, I guess" Anna said fearfully.

They had to find a place to keep Anna safe and somewhere the angels wouldn't find her. " Bobby's safe room" Sam realized, lucky for them Bobby was on a hunt. Sam was relieved because Bobby didn't know about Ruby yet. Anna hadn't heard the angels taking since late then night before so Ruby went to see what the demons where up too. When Ruby came back she had news for Anna " I know why the angel want to kill you" Ruby said point blank " Why?" Anna said still scared. " You're a fallen angel" Ruby told her. " I remember, I ripped out my grace, my mother always thought I was a miracle child, I guess I really was" she said as all her memories came back to her. Ruby took Sam aside to talk with him. " Sam theirs something else" Ruby started " What is it?" Sam asked " The angels have located us and you have to use your powers again" Ruby pleaded " No Ruby, I'm done with them, I'm never using my powers again" Sam told her " Come on Sam it's to save Anna" Ruby tried again ' No, Dean or even Lilith wont see it that way, I wont do it and thats final." Sam said walking back to the others.

When she got back Jaime, Anna and Dean who was mostly just listening were talking about Deanna, Dean and Jaime's lost child. " I miss her, I never understood why god would take both Dean and her from me, what did I do to deserve this. Like I was punished for being in love with Dean or something." Jaime cried as Dean held her " I'm sorry" Dean felt like she was blaming him " I'm not that guy anymore, haven't been since I met you" he rocked her back and forth. " I'm sorry, it's too much I think I'm going to turn in for the night" Jaime wiped the tears away getting up to go to bed.

After Dean tried to talk with Jaime unsuccessfully he went out side to get some air fining Anna. " Anna you should be in the safe room" Dean panicked " I know the angels have found me, know use running or hiding they will find me" Anna excepted her fate. " Can I ask you something?" Dean asked. " Sure" she smiled. " Why did they pull me back from hell, why am I here?" Dean questioned. " I don't know Dean, I'm sorry, that was after I fell" She felt sorry for him. " Dean the angels are talking again" she stopped to listen. " What are they saying?" Dean asked " That Dean Winchester has too give Anna over by noon tomorrow but at a price" Anna told him. " At the price of what?" Dean asked " I don't know Dean" Anna tried to listen again for more, but there wasn't anything.

Urial then appeared, Dean ran in front of Anna to protect her. " Relax Dean I came to make you a deal" Urial smiled. " I don't want anymore of your deals" Dean sneered. " Fine, I'll just take Anna off your hands" Urial said. " Fine what's your deal" Dean gave in. " either your life for hers or" Urial didn't finish " Or what" Anna yelled not wanting Dean to go back to the pit for her. " never mind you wont do it, you have Jaime" Urial smirked " What about Jaime, leave her out of this" Dean said angrily " Fine, Anna you need to sleep with Dean to get your grace back, Castile used it to bring Dean back" Urial told them. " What, why and wouldn't that be a sin?" Dean questioned Urial's plan. " I wont tell" Urial chuckled. Dean really wanted to help Anna but betray Jaime, Jamie meant everything to him. Urial vanished to leave them to decide. " Dean I don't want you to die for me but I also don't want you to sacrifice anymore" Anna said. " What do you mean anymore?" Dean asked " I mean a normal live, your daughter, your soul, other peoples souls" Anna said " What do you mean other peoples souls" he thought know one knew, " Dean I heard about what happened to you in hell, I'm sorry" she squeezed his hand. Dean opened up to Anna about his time there and the dreams he was having, she understood. This somehow in their heads helped Dean betray Jaime.

Dean took Anna to the back of the impala. " I know that an angel like you deserves better but" Dean couldn't finish Anna was already kissing him " It's ok Dean, I've wanted to kiss you since I met you, I was I mean I am jealous you have Jaime" Anna told him " Please don't say her name, not now" Dean mentally shook his head then made love to Anna.

After that Dean drifted to sleep only to be visited by Urial. Urial lied to Dean he had Anna grace and sleeping with her didn't get her grace back like he told him it would, just tarnished his image with Castile. " What, you mean I just cheated on the girl I love more hen anything, the only girl I've ever loved for some sick game of your" Dean violently threw a laughing Urial against the wall. Dean woke up and ran to Jaime to confess everything hoping she'd forgive him after he told her Urial tricked them. Dean came in the bed was a mess and she was in the shower he figured she didn't get much sleep talking about Deanna and him not coming to bed last night. He let her just relax a little before more of her world come crashing down.

Jamie came out of the shower to find Dean drink in hand staring at the wall " Dean isn't it a little early to be drinking" she took the bottle for him. " You always take care of me" he weakly smiled. " Are you drunk, or still drunk from last night, I know you didn't come to bed. " She said helping him lay down. " We need to talk, I...I slept with Anna last night, but it's not like you think" Dean said " What am I suppose to think?" Jamie yelled heart broken. Yes, Jaime knew Dean's past but as far as she knew or lead herself to believe he had remained faithful to her since they met, she was his fiancee for christ shake. Castile appeared to help Dean explain Urial's sick behaviour and that Dean was only trying to help. Anna was higher rank then both Urial and Castile when she was an angel and Urial was always jealous of that and the pedestal Castile holds Dean on so he took his jealous out on Jaime mostly who felt the backlash the most.

Anna felt horrible for what she did and turned herself into Castile and Urial so Dean and Jaime never had to see her again and hopefully Jaime could forgive Dean and they could live happily ever after like they were meant to be.

_Should Jamie forgive Dean?_


	15. We're Back

We're Back

It was cold and the middle of winter weeks that felt like months since Jamie found Dean with her. Sam, Dean and Bobby were working a case. Hunters they all seem to be getting killed one by one, pros doing it for years, dying, being haunted by the ones who they couldn't have, no matter how hard they tried.

Jamie far from Dean working in a normal bar, trying to find the normal life she once had, never considered herself a hunter, even though she killed a demon or two and numerous spirits and other evil supernatural beings. She was also haunted by her own unsaved being, one who was no longer dead or evil or supernatural but her now ex boyfriend Dean Winchester. The one she couldn't save..from himself.

Meanwhile Ruby called Sam asking him if he could meet her at a diner across town. " I'm going out for a few hours want anythings?" he asked Dean. " Pie" Dean answered tracking down Jaime's cell phone, to see if she was safe. " Good Sam you came" Ruby sat nervously. " of course, what's wrong?" he asked sitting down. " I.. Sammy... Sam" she smiled weakly " I think we need to break up" she turned away from Sam, " what, why?" Sam was shocked. " The angels and its just putting you into more harms way" Ruby tried not to cry. " I can keep care of myself, and what about that angel's what did they do to you Ruby?" he pulled her to face him. " Nothing" she quickly wiped her eyes. Ruby would talk to him anymore, so Sam went to the washroom to splash cold water on his face and think of a plan to get Ruby to tell him more.

" Sammy, Sammy dumped by a demon your more pathetic then Dean" Henderson's ghost told Sam. " you're..your dead?" Sam questioned. " no thanks to you and Dean" Henderson snarled. " We didn't know" Sam said. " you didn't even care" Henderson taunted " We did, we do you erased Dean's record, you believed we're not crazy" Sam cried. " No you didn't want to save me, what good was I to you after" Henderson disappeared. Sam ran out of the bathroom to get to Dean before Henderson did, forgetting Ruby and Dean's pie.

Twins were next they haunted Bobby. Bobby had been hunting for about a year, after his wife was possessed and he couldn't save her. " You couldn't save us wither Bobby" They haunted. " I didn't know what I know now, I just started hunting" Bobby said. " you didn't care about anything but getting your wife back" they stepped closer to Bobby. " Thats not true I didn't want to see you die like she did" Bobby told them in fear. from the anger the twins held, made them strong they carried Bobby to the junk yard in his back yard locking him and holding him down in a car raised up in the crane, ready to be demolished.

Dean who was looking for Bobby after finding out another hunter was found dead ran into Meg. " Dean dragged from the pit" Meg sized him up. " Meg?" he questioned, she looked different from before." This is what I looked like before that demon possessed me and skanked me up. " I'm sorry" DEan said barely above a whisper. " thats crap Dean, you don't even know what happened, I died, even before I fell out that window. Then my sister, my own sister Dean. She couldn't take my death and took her own life. That would and did kill me more then the demon in me for mouths and the fall, my sister is gone and it's your fault. " she pushed Dean down the stairs, were Sam found him.

" Dean" he called. " Sammy, good to see you" Dean got up. " Good to see you, by chance you haven't seen Henderson have you?" he asked. " Nope but I've seen Meg" Dean told him. " great, where's Bobby?" Sam asked looking around. " I don't know ran into Meg before I found him, " Dean said as he followed.


	16. Bobby

Bobby

Dean and Sam looked around Bobby's to find Bobby, calling him " Bobby!" they both yelled repeatedly. As Dean and Sam split up to find Bobby faster, Dean's next visiter was Ronald the security guard Dean couldn't save after his shapeshifter robbed a bank, holding hostages. The real Dean and Sam included, held in a bank volt.

" Dean...Dean...Dean your more pathetic then I thought" Ronald shook his head at Dean. " I'm pathetic, look I'm sorry I couldn't save you I told you to stay away from the windows" Dean said thinking about seeing Ronald get shot down by the police outside of the bank. " You had a second chance Dean, and with the woman of your dreams but you let her slip away, for what an angel?" Ronald said what Dean's been kicking himself for,for months. " I was tricked" Dean defended himself. " Your weak, and you expect her to just understand and come back to you?" Ronald yelled. " No she had every right to leave me " Dean cried.

Henderson then appeared " Hell made you weak boy" Henderson laughed. "You have know idea what I've been threw" Dean wiped his tears. " Ditto" Henderson said. " I'm sorry I couldn't save either one of you, I tried Ronald I did and Henderson I know we never really got along but I didn't know you were killed, Sammy and I would have saved you if we knew. Dean said. " It doesn't matter Dean we couldn't have saved them" Sam said shooting rounds of rock salt at Henderson and Ronald. " Sammy" Dean smiled weakly.

As Sam was about to hug his brother, a noise, like a muffled scream, came from above them, in a car on a crane. " Bobby" the boys looked at each other rushing to Bobby. Sam got in the crane and lowered the car as Dean filled the twins with salt. Sam quickly ran to Bobby's side and untied him. " Thank god boys what took you idigits so long?" Bobby said breathless. " You're not the only one who took a trip down memory lane" Dean barked.

Sam helped Bobby into the house as Castile took Dean aside. " haven't you caused me enough trouble, is this another sick joke?" Dean said angrily.

"No Dean those were the Witness's" Castile told Dean. " The Witness's?" Dean questioned. " It's apart of the 66 seals that Lilith and her new army are breaking. And trying to weaken you and Sam. " Castile explained. " Well I guess we wont let that happen then" Dean put on his brave face again, " Dean its more then Meg and Henderson, its about Jamie too" Castile said, " look I screwed up I get it, yes I was tricked but I know I have to take some blame" Dean yelled again, kicking a rock. " Not what I meant Dean, yes it was very wrong of Urial to do what he did and he's being punished trust me" Castile started to say " He's being punished what about me? I have my child taken from us, then my fiancée, why did I get a second chance if I'm more miserable then the first time, huh?" Dean stormed off.

Jamie had avoided all the messages from Dean, her phone was full of unread, non listened to messages, for some reason well deleting Dean's messages Sam's one message called out to her, telling her about the missing and killed hunters and that they were worried about her. She looked to her ring, she hadn't taken off yet and realized she had to see Dean one last time. The ring belonged to Mary it was only right she gave it back to at least Sam so he could give it to his lucky girl. So she packed her bags and headed to Bobby's.


	17. Dean on the edgeagain

Dean on the edge...again

After driving half way to Bobby's then turning around, then driving to Bobby's again, Jamie decided to stop for the night and hopefully make it to Dean in the morning. So she stopped at the next hotel for the night.

Meanwhile the boys were still at Bobby's, recovering from there adventure down memory lane. Sam told Dean that Jess came back to him. And that Sam had a hard time letting her go again. Ruby told him to use his powers, it was the only way to vanish her. Dean got mad at Sam for using his powers " you keep breaking your promise Sammy, telling me you wont use your voodoo powers, you and Ruby fight demons, I'm leaving!" Dean said hitting Sam. Sam blacked out as Bobby rushed to Sam's side Dean stormed out. Dean weak, drunk and venerable from fighting with Sam and everything with Jamie, unknowingly got possessed by evil.

Dean starts eating more then before, he couldn't seem to get enough, he convinces himself he's emotionally eating " ya thats it" he tells himself.

Sam couldn't get a hold of Dean for months, so he went looking for him. When Sam finally found Dean, he of course was at the bar eating everything and getting fat. Sam was shocked, he'd seen Dean eat a lot but never gained weight. Sam was more worried about Dean then before.

Sam dragged Dean out of the bar and took him back to Bobby's. While, Sam was explaining to Bobby that something was wrong with Dean, Dean was in the fridge eating meat raw. Bobby left to look for a book well Sam stood there with his mouth open in disgust. "A rigaroo" Bobby announced "A what a roo" both brothers asked. " A rigaroo" Bobby repeated showing them the book, explaining what they are.

Sam called Jamie not knowing what else to do. It was only right she still had his ring, she chickened out before. When Jamie arrived Dean's face lit up for the first time since she left. He kissed her with everything he had, accidently biting her lip and drawing blood. Bobby quickly grabbed Dean and threw him into the kitchen away from Jamie before she was Dean's next meal.

Sam helped Jamie clean up and explained about Dean turning into a rigaroo. " Why would the angels being him back to kill him over and over again why? " she cried" Sam held her as she pulled herself together to see Dean.

Dean and Jaime pulled themselves together and met in Bobby's den. " I've missed you" Dean said in almost a whisper, afraid of what her reaction might be. " Dean no, I came here for two things, one to return this" she handed him Mary's ring " And two I'm… I'm pregnant again Dean" she cried again. " Is it mine?" he asked " Of course its yours, I wasn't the one who cheated" she yelled. " I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" he smiled putting his hand on her belly.

Suddenly a shift in Dean he could smell the babies blood, hunger started to take over, Dean was loosing control over his body and thoughts. Dean ripped threw Jamie's belly with his bare hand, taking their second child from her.

Jamie screamed. Waking up in a sweat...it was all a dream" She realized almost jumping out of Bed into the shower and back on the road making a mental note to get a pregnancy test one the way just incase the dream was trying to tell her something.


	18. Author's note

Authors note: Vote on my profile poll please and any eppy you would like to see Dean, Sam and the gang relive with my twists and turns tell me..Merry Christmas Happy Holidays all

Tell me what you think should happen with Jamie and Dean and Sam and Ruby


	19. Castile's Visit

Castile visits

Castile visits Dean shows him what his life is supposed to look like, if Urial hadn't tricked him.

Jamie and Dean had gotten married, Paris under the Eiffel tower, Sammy by Dean's side and Ruby by Jamie's due to the fact Jamie really had no one else, kinda lost contact with her friends hunting with Dean and loosing Deanna.

A few months later,after a hunt Sam and Dean got in a huge fight Dean and Jaime both swore Ruby was following Lilith's orders falling back into the dark side Sam wouldn't hear of such a thing.

Almost a year went by without contact with Sam. Dean and Jamie got a house back in Lawrence Jamie stopped hunting, Dean slowed down. Jamie convinced Dean he needed a life of his own too, even though Dean monitored every move Sam and Ruby made. Sam knew Dean followed him but never stopped him or talked with him just went about his own business.

Dean woke up next to Jamie in this alternate life, confused. Jamie rolled over kissing her husband deeply " morning, excited about or doctors appointment?" Jamie asked " Why? What's wrong?" Dean panicked " We are going see if I'm pregnant silly, you didn't forget did you?" Jamie giggled and got up. " No of course not but are you ready for another child, after Deanna and all?" Dean asked. " Yes, we've been threw this, thats why you got a job at the garage and I've been taking pills to help get me pregnant. Are you feeling ok?" Jamie asked feeling his head for a fever. " I'm fine, I'm great actually just double checking" He smiled remembering his wedding to Jamie.

Then came knock at the door it was Sam and Ruby " Sammy" Dean almost ran to the door. Jamie thought he would be mad she invited Sam to their appointment and for christmas. " Hey Dean, thought I was a surprise" he smiled weakly. " You are" Dean patted Sam's back. " Oh" Sam walked to Jamie "has he been drinking already?" Sam asked. " No... not unless he was up before me got a few drinks then came back to bed" Jamie whispered, realizing it was possible.

Not long after, Sam and Ruby got settled, they went to the doctors, finding out Jamie wasn't pregnant yet, the doctors gave them more options. Sam took them out for lunch help cheer them up. " I'm sorry this isn't how you planned" Sam said " It's ok I planned for you two to have christmas together, maybe if you two patch things up then, Dean and I can bring a baby into a peaceful less heart broken family* She smiled taking both of their hands. " she's right Sammy, I'm not even sure what we are fighting about anymore" Dean tried to make peace " Don't call me Sammy for one for two you know damn right what this is about" Sam walked out. Dean got up to chance Sam, couldn't catch him

" What Anna wasn't a trick after all? Huh, was Urial telling me Jamie or Sam I have to choose, is that it" He yelled to the sky.

Castile and Urial visit Dean at home " isn't this what you wand Dean, your beloved Jamie back?" Urial asked " ya so I got her, my Brother hates me and I still can't make her truly happy, she wants a baby and I can't seem to give her that" Dean said angrily. " Haven't you learned nothing boy, be careful what you wish for" Urial smiled

Before Dean and Urial killed each other Castile zapped Dean back to reality just in time for Jamie's knock at the door


	20. Christmas

Jamie arrived at Bobby's door as Bobby was looking for their next hunt. " Jamie what are you doing here? " Dean asked in shock " Nice to see you too Dean" she smiled letting herself in. " Sorry I'm just surprised" Dean said " Well you called looking for me" she said removing her jacket " Didn't have to come here could have just called Dean said " and here I thought you'd be happy to see me my mistake, give this to Bobby and wish him a Merry Christmas for me" she handed him a wreath and grabbed her jacket. " Jamie, don't let her leave boy after she came all this way" Bobby grabbed her arm pulling her to the living room.

"Look I'm sorry I'm happy to see you, just surprised" Dean sat next to her " It's ok" she smiled weakly at him. " I found our next hunt and if Jamie wants to join us, well more the better" Bobby said : Sam sat on the other side of Jaime and they looked at Bobby's case file a cases of "Santa" being pulled up chimney's and died after. " Better check it out, you coming Jaime? " Sam said. " Sure why not " Jaime dragged her feet a little.

Driving to the hunt Sam did more research thinking this could possibly be the case of "Santa's" evil jealous brother. Dean said. "It can't be Santa doesn't exist." "I know Dean you told me that to start with" Sam said bitterly. Sam sat in the back seat watching Dean and Jamie talk about music and what she's been up too in the last couple of weeks since they last talked, almost like they could be friends at least. There wasn't hurt and Sam hadn't seen that since Dean's return from hell. Sam thought maybe if they had a christmas at Bobby's, Jamie would stay and Dean and her would make up maybe or at least get along. Sam thought they were good together, she was the only one other then Bobby and him that understood Dean for who he really was not the tough act he puts up.

They investigated the first case Bobby found, but no trace of a demon or a vengeful spirit so they kept looking. " So how do we find this 'evil Santa'?" Dean questioned Sam. " Well he smells like candy" Sam started to explain " Candy why? " Jamie laughed " To attract the kids, gain their trust" Sam said. "Makes sense" Dean said, Getting an idea where Santa might be hiding out, a village made like Santa's work shop close by.

"Who would bring their kids here" Jamie asked looking at the run down, more of a haunted house for Halloween, then a work shop for Christmas, she thought. They walked over to where Santa was taking the kids wish lists as they stood there ,Jamie got upset watching the kids sitting on Santa's knee. "Do you really want to see our kids on that Santa knee?" Dean said. " We wont have kids to put on any Santa's knee " she cried. Dean held her and let her cry " I'm sorry" he kept telling her over and over.

-Meanwhile Sam and Bobby followed a creepy Santa, only to find him drunk and high. " Why are you following me" The Santa yelled. In a panic Sam bust into Silent night, followed by a very off key Bobby. This but the creepy Santa to sleep. " How could anyone sleep threw that, that was horrible " Dean and Jamie laughed.

That night the next "Santa" killed a little boys dad, injuring his mother. The next morning is was on the news. "Our Christmas's weren't so bad" Dean tried to joke as the packed up to interview the mother and son. Again after the interview they really found nothing accept. "Did you see those wreaths they were in both homes" Sam pointed out " crap Jamie got Bobby one." Dean said thinking back to when Jaime arrived. When they got back to the car Sam researched these wreaths "Crap its made out of meadow sweet" Sam said. "And?" Dean asked " It's a pagan thing" Sam said. "Damn Pagan's" Dean thought about the scarecrow ritual a town tried to kill Dean and this nice innocent girl Emily for. "Jamie where did you get that wreath for Bobby?" Dean asked "the interstate" she told them.

- Their next stop was the store where Jamie got the wreath. The store was out but told them who made them. " Damn should have got the one made out of beer cans' she cursed. As they drove to the wreath makers house, Sam remembered the christmas he found out what John really did and that monsters where real. " Sammy, you coming or are you going to sit there all day?" Dean asked as they got to the house. They were very 1950s like family, almost too prefect ,which made the three of them sick. Dean explained they were looking for a wreath wanting to buy one but the store was out " aww shucks boys, I'm all out myself" the lady smiled. " Thats too bad, thanks anyway Mme" Sam smiled and they left. When they got back to the car Bobby did some more research "wooden stacks will kill them" Bobby assured them. " Tonight 'Santa' will pay them a visit then " Dean said driving to a hotel.

Sure enough that night they crept into the house. Jamie found a rag mag sitting on the coffee table " What the twilight guy got a hair cut? It must be another one of those broken 66 seals Castile told you about" she said sarcastically to Dean. Before Dean could say anything, the lady caught them and tied them up. The next thing they knew they were decorated with meadow sweet and getting their teeth and finger nails ripped out. When the lady cut Dean, Dean swore and she washed is mouth out with soap. " Now if I want to swear I say fudge" she smiled. Lucky for Jamie the door bell rang before they cut her hair " fudgen fruit cake" Peter threw it in the trash.

The door gave them enough time to untie themselves Killing the wreath family with their own tricks the tree and chocking her with the meadow sweet. "We should have fed them the fruit cake" Jaime said as flesh eating bugs crawled out of it "Bobby" the boys turned to each other.

They left and went to Bobby's, Jamie and Dean took a nap while Sam snuck out got a tree and some gifts. When they woke up they all threw decorations on the tree, lucky for them Bobby kept the decorations his wife us to put up. Dean and Jamie laughed and joked around like before Dean when to hell and they lost their child, seemed like nothing happened, Sam had more hope for them after all. "Kinda like the Christmas I promised you last year until we went on that hunt and blackout until after New Years" Jamie remembered. " I picked up a few little gifts too" Sam smiled." Thats nice Sammy we picked you up stuff too" Dean said. Sam opened porn from Dean and shaving cream from Jamie. Sam got Dean car full Bobby got him car wax Jamie wrote Dean a song and played it for him

I'm sitting here loving you

I'm sitting here

Sitting here all alone

Waiting for you to come back

So I can tell you

Tell you whats in my heart

my heart and soul

I know I've had chances before

The chances to tell you

What I feel

I've tried a million times

But I've never had the courage

Tell you whats on my mind

As time passes us

Passes us by

I don't know what to do

other then to keep loving you

I don't no about these feeling

These feelings I have for you

I don't know if I'll ever

ever have the courage

To tell you how I feel

The way I really feel about you, baby

The way you make me laugh

The way no one else can

The way you make me feel

so safe in you arms

The you make me smile

When I am blue

I'm sitting here

Sitting here thinking of you...

Thinking about when we met

And the way you moonwalked on my heart

I knew it from the start

T way you made my heart melt

One day I'll find the courage

The courage to unleash

unleash these feeling

I have for you

One day you will know

you will know how I feel

what's truly in my heart

and my soul

I'm sitting here

sitting here hoping

hoping I can tell you

before it's too late

too late to tell you

tell you

how I feel

I've missed you

missed you since you've gone

but you'll always

always be in my heart


	21. Moving in

Moving in

After Jamie Sang and christmas was over and cleaned up Jamie and Dean were still talking about before, Sam still had hope for them. Bobby entered the room they were all in. "Sorry Boys holidays are over got a hunt for you, Jamie they could use some help I have to help some other hunters" Bobby ordered. " Bobby I'm not sure thats a good idea" Jamie said in a shaken voice. " If your worried about me don't be I get it we're over, now lets go" Dean said taking the case file from Bobby. Reluctantly Jamie followed.

On the way to their next hunt and fifty bathroom stops later no thanks to Dean, Sam pulled Jamie a side. " Hey Sam what's up?" Jamie asked " Do you know if Dean's got much sleep lately" he shyly asked " No my job to know these things anymore Sam" she said bitterly " Well he's still having dreams about hell and I know you still care about him so I thought you should know" Sam weakly smiled. " Well thanks Sam and I'm sorry he's still having nightmares but what am I supposed to do?" she asked. " He always talked to you" he said. " I'll try but don't get your hopes up" she said walking back to the impala.

After Dean came back and they were back on the road Jamie looked at the case file. " Why would Bobby send all three of us it just looks like a ghost" she said handing it to Sam to look at. " She's right unless Bobby knows something we don't" Sam said. " He's trying to get Jamie and I back together" Dean pipped in " Why send me along then? " Sam said. " Dean wouldn't go without you and I wouldn't go alone with Dean so he sent you with us" Jamie said. Sam smiled inwardly "smart plan Bobby" he thought.

They finally arrived at a vacant house where these events where happening, so they went in to inspect the place. Sam got out his EMF reader " Needles all over the place" he sighed. " Power lines" Dean said looking out the window. Jamie opened a closet door " Thats disturbing" she said looking at a severed dolls head. " thats the least of our problems this house wasn't for sale after all" he said seeing a moving truck coming up the drive way.

This new family was clearly running from something only question was is what. " Daddy who are they?" the little girl asked seeing the boys and Jamie come out of the house. " Your earlier then we thought, the real estate was just finishing up some last minute things and well Gary and George here have found a problem " Jamie lied. " Yes we are sorry in inform you this house has mold and it will take my partner and I a few days to clear it out" Sam smiled. "We just drove 400 miles here and I'm not staying in another crappy motel" another man said. " Look it's not safe for you and your family sir until these men do their job" Jamie told him. " I don't care" he pushed past Jamie and into Dean. " Look buddy this could kill you and your family so listen to the lady" Dean poked him in the chest. " Fine I give you one day to clear out the house" he sneered at Dean then gathered his family to leave or so thought Sam, Dean and Jamie.

As Dean, Jamie and Sam let to interview neighbours about the occupants before that lived in the house the family went back. Ted the uncle that was living with them was in construction " I know what mold looks like and those dicks lied to us there is nothing wrong with this house now get your stuff, " He ordered.

After interviewing the neighbours Jamie ran down the information they had. " Ok so daughter kills herself in the house and is haunting it right seems easy enough. She shrugged " I have a feeling it's not that cut and dry" Sam said. " It never is" said Dean. " Oh and the neighbour said about rustling in the walls could be like that case we took with Jo " Sam Suggested. " But if the girl was cremated then hows her ghost still haunting?" Jamie questioned. " Thats why we're here" said Dean driving to the house.

Meanwhile the family finished unpacking getting us to their new home when Danny the young boy of the family got paid a little visit, from a girl about his age from the wall wanting to play ball with him. Neither one was really frightened they finally both had a playmate

"Dean we told them to get out right" Jamie said as they drove up the driveway " Crap" Dean said stopping the car. " Now what? " Jamie asked. " We can tell them the truth" Sam suggested, both Dean and Jamie looked at him like he was crazy " Not really" he rolled his eyes at their gullibility . " Please tell me the kids aren't old enough to not right on the walls with crayon" Jamie said pointing at Go in giant letters on the house. " Looks like we're just going in" Dean said getting out of the car.

As they snuck in well the family was asleep hoping they'd never know there were there or there was a problem. " please tell me they have a dog" Sam swallowed. Dean and Jamie looked at each other I don't think so why" they asked " ghost dog" Sam freaked out " Sh…" Dean told him shooting rock salt. " Dean you just shot an innocent dog" Jamie hit him. " everyone shut up " Sam said. " What's going on?" the father came down stairs " yous get out of my house" he seen Jamie and the boys. " We are here to save your family" Dean said. " ya well that crap about molds untrue my nephew checked" Bryan said. " Ok we lied but you have a ghost" Jamie said. " a ghost your crazy get out" Bryan yelled again. " No Dad she's in the wall" Danny wake up. " no you're dreaming go back to bed" Bryan told his son. Just then the hydro went out.

"What kind of game do you think this is?" Bryan grabbed Dean by the throat. In a distance they heard a dog bark " Dean shot the dog right? " Jamie whispered to Sam. Sam nodded his head, everyone went running outside to see what it was. It was probably a wild dog that knocked out the power Ted the uncle said. " No get your family inside Jamie you go with them" Dean ordered. " No way I'm staying right here" Bryan said. As Jamie rushed the rest of the family back inside she noticed Go changed into too late written ion to the wall " Dean" Jamie called "go into the house" Dean ordered her again " The words changed to too late" she told him. " what?" he went and looked. " crap" he mumbled. " Ok new plan family go to that motel I said about down the road" Dean ushered the family back out. " One problem Dean, all the cars have flats" Sam told him. " She's not letting anyone leave" Jaime stated the obvious, going to load up on weapons. " More bad news Dean" she cringed. " What?" he asked bitterly " Trunks empty" She Said getting out of the way " you're joking" Dean rushed over " Great just f-ing great" he yelled kicking the impala.

The kids scream" she's in the woods." " I thought she haunted the walls? " Sam said. " She was in the wall I see her" Danny told him " then how did she get in the woods" Jaime asked scared, she hadn't hunted as long and like Sam and Dean but they couldn't even answer this one. " Back in side" Dean ordered again and was getting sick of it to tell you the truth.

Inside...finally Jamie and the boys laid salt and the usual traps and what nots they needed to keep the ghost out. Bryan still thinking there all crazy now wouldn't listen being he rebel not staying in the circle. While Dean was dealing with Bryan,Ted was next to try to escape until Jaime tripped him making him fall to the floor " I maybe a chick my I know a thing or two * she smirked picking him up throwing him back into the circle. Dean couldn't help but remember why he love her that sassy feistiness she had, he hadn't seen that in her since he came back from hell, but so good to see it was still there under neither her pain. "um… ,behind you guys" Sam said as he seen a girl coming out of the closet. Dean and Jamie ran back into the circle. " Everyone be calm she can't come in the circle she's a ghost" Dean said as she kept getting closer and closer and closer. " Dean's she got a knife and she's past the circle she's know ghost" Jamie said in horror as she grabbed the family in ran leaving Sam and Dean to deal with this one alone.

As Dean tried to fight her off Sam had to think fast " Hey" he yelled shining his flashlight in her face making her run off back into the wall Sam ran after her but it was too late and there was know trace of her. Dean and Sam went back outside. " Your both ok ,you get her?" Jamie asked. " No but get the family" Dean told her. " Ok" Jamie said wondering why he'd want the family still involved. " Thats no ghost Dean" Sam said. " Really Sammy" Dean yelled. " Calm down" Sam shouted back. " So what she like the daughter, she never hung her self after all" Dean questioned. " Can't be she'd be like 50 by now" Sam said. " What did you find in the attic?" Dean asked " an old diary thats about it" Sam said. " Thats where I'd keep answers" Jamie said coming up beside them. " Get the family somewhere Safe" Dean told Jamie. " Um..how Dean?" she asked since the cars all had flats. " Where's Danny" Sam asked realizing he was missing. " I don't have a good feeling" Jaime whispered to Dean. " Sh…" Dean quieted her. " Get the family in that shed until we find Danny" he told Jamie, " Ok, come on" Jamie said, " Eww theirs spiders and stuff" the girl Kate cried " Spiders or being dead" Jamie laid it out for her " Ok I'm coming" Kate followed.

Dean, Sam along with Ted and Bryan checked the walls to find out where she was coming in and out of. " sure she's no dead?" Ted was grossed out when Dean found a passage way. " no she's alive and thats nothing" he said shining the light in " Nothing damn" Ted still gagged. " wimp" Dean mumbled crawling into the space. " Come on" Dean told Ted. They both crawled threw the walls until they found a hole with assuming lead to the basement. Dean and Ted played rock paper, scissors to see who went in the hole Dean lost out to rock over paper, looks like Dean was he the one going in the hole," why him and pits?" he thought.


	22. Heart Broken Confessions

Heart broken confessions

Dean slowly lowered himself in the hole only to fine the tree remains of what humped Sam on the way in. Above Ted heard footsteps at first he shock it off Sam or Bryan maybe he thought, but they got closer before he should turn around it was too late for him, she go him. Dean heard the screams of Ted but he was too late so he carefully crawled back out and went to the others. " Did you find Danny?" the mother Sue asked." No" Dean sadly confessed " Oh, then where's Ted" she asked, " I'm sorry" Dean looked at the ground. At that moment Jamie wanted to hug Dean she knew he took it to heart when he lost someone she knew it wasn't his fault, but knew he's blame himself. " No, he can't be" Sue cried. "How?" she finally asked. " Dean told her 'they where in the walls and she attacked and he could get back to Ted on time." Dean had tears in his eyes Jaime had enough and ran to Deans arms hugging him tight, just like when she told him they had a child but she lost it. It felt so good to Dean to have her in his arms again but not like this, she felt sorry for him and it didn't mean Bobby's plan was working either. " She's still out there so we better get to work" Dean pulled away.

After Sam and Dean left Jaime to sit with the family Sue convinced herself Danny was gone too. " Not with those two out their if they can help it" Jaime snapped " My brothers dead and they were out there so don't give me that" Sue challenged Jaime. While locked up with them Jaime found out why the family moved they had lost a child before and moved away for a new start, she thought about her child with Dean. " I've lost a child too" Jaime told Sue. " It was with Dean, some stuff happened that made me miscarry we took it out on each other he got sick of it and cheated" Jamie confessed. " I'm so sorry, but its good you still get along" Sue smiled at her husband " Not really, forced to take this hunt together and well we're busy and apart so we don't have to deal with each other" Jaime sighed.

Bryan got up and went outside to let the girls talk he stopped in front of the house beside Dean. " I'll fine your son" Dean informed him. " Sure" Bryan chuckled. " It's my job, I'll find him if thats the last thing I do" Dean said. " Right like you care. " Dean grabbed him by the collar threw him against the wall " You may not like me and I don't care but I've lost a child too I can't imagine loosing two so I'm not going to let that happen to you, I wont let this cost you your wife either" Dean said looking over toward where Jaime was. " I'm sorry it cost you both your child and wife" Bryan said. " Fiancee actually" Dean and Bryan talked. Both Dean and Jaime they said they still loved each other and Dean confessed he screwed up " She wasn't my fiancee anymore felt like she wanted nothing to do with me" Dean told Bryan. " I was too hurt to give him what he needed, blinded by my pain to see his so he found someone who could see his pain" Jaime cried. " Dean we have to get Jaime and have a talk I found something" Sam said holding the dairy.

"So I'm pretty sure that girl in the walls is Rebecca's daughter" Sam said. "The girl that hung herself?" Jaime clarified. " Yep" Sam said. " She had a daughter?" Dean shook his head. "wait didn't the neighbour say she was always locked up? How would she get pregnant then? " Jaime asked " Where it gets a little gross" Sam said? "Eww gross" Jaime and Dean turned and gaged. "So where is she hiding then?" Jamie asked. " I have an idea she's got to eat right?" Dean said walking away. " Dumb waiter " Sam and Jaime followed.

Dean and Sam broke the wall covering the dumb waiter. " I'll go down he's my son" Bryan said. " I told you I'd get your son, I shouldn't save my child * he glanced at Jamie " but I'm not letting your child die too" Dean said crawling into and down the dumb waiter. Jamie bed sheets He'll need rope" Jaime mumbled to herself before looking for some. Dean found there guns, which in this case wouldn't do him much good. And the guns what would had no ammo " Just great" Dean mumbled. Dean looked around calling Danny's name finally hearing his cried for help " Thank god he's alive" Dean thought. You ok?" Dean asked Danny. " Ya" he said. " Ok your families upstairs" Dean said untying him. " hurry he's coming back" Danny said. " He?" Dean thought he miss heard. " Her brother" Danny told him. Next thing Dean knew he was being knocked down by this brother.

" Sam here I tied some sheets together" Jaime went back to where Sam was. " Great thanks" Sam gave her a little smile. " Danny" Sam called down was he walked into the spot light of Sam's flashlight. Sam pulled Danny up with the bed sheets. " Where's Dean?" Jamie asked. " I'll get him out you get Danny and Bryan back to the shed." Sam told Jamie. Sam called " Dean" but know answer so he crawled down himself, luckily for Dean, Sam found a gun with a few bullets and shot the brother that was attacking his.

Meanwhile the sister was attacking Kate and Sue in the shed. " Crap" Jamie said holding Bryan back. Suddenly Jaime remembered she had a gun on her she always had a gun on her what was she thinking before. " Stay back" she told Bryan as she got a good shot at the girl. Bang. Bang! Jaime wasn't sure if she was dead but she was down gave them a chance to get Kate and Sue and get out of their. " Come on" Bryan ran to his family. " Jaime" Dean ran to her. " I shot her, I'm not sure if she's dead" Jaime turned to him. " I'll check" Sam said " Be careful" Jamie told him as Dean hugged her.

Dean and Sam fixed the tires on the impala as Jaime sat still looking at her ring she still hadn't given back to Dean. " I have too" She took a deep breath then got up heading toward Dean, Sam and the family they saved. They left the house stopping for food. " Sam don't mind getting ours so I can talk to Dean alone would you?" Jaime asked. " Sure no problem" Sam smiled thinking they were getting back together.

" Glade you wanted to talk I need to tell you something I should have when I came back from hell" Dean sighed. " Oh.. .well you go first then" Jaime sat next to him. Dean tells Jamie he sold Souls in hell and was enjoying it so Allastair made him a deal selling their baby's soul. When he was reborn he forgot he made this deal until the dreams started getting really bad. " I'm so sorry Jaime" he cried. " It's ok Dean, I tried to sell my soul they wouldn't take it so I tried to sell Deana's. She confessed " I didn't think I could raise your child alone all I should think about was if she was like you I couldn't bare it " She balled. Dean and Jaime sat there holding each other crying over there mistakes and grief over there lost child.

-


	23. Being Schooled

Being Schooled

" I'm sorry I sold our daughters soul" Dean said to Jaime with tears in his eyes. " You didn't Dean" she wiped away the tears rolling down his face. " how do you know that and don't you dare blame yourself" Dean raised his voice. " Dean I really miscarried, see when I went to the cross roads she wouldn't make a deal because you were already off the rack, you told me you made the deal before that right?" Jamie asked, Dean nodded. " Then it wasn't you, I was grieving I barely ate, I didn't take care of me or the baby, so it was my fault but we didn't sell her soul Dean." She explained. "And where was Sammy during all this?" Dean asked. " With Ruby" Jaime answered in fear." Too busy screwing a demon to care about his niece, damn it I told him to take care of you. " Dean stormed off to talk to Sam, " Dean no" Jaime ran after him. Jaime got in front of Dean to stop him. " Dean it wasn't Sam's fault he was grieving too and I wouldn't let him help, Ruby even tried getting me to eat and got me prenatal pills and books, but I was too depressed to care. Take your anger out on me not Sam, he did everything he possibly could until he couldn't take it anymore. " Jaime cried, " Well his best wasn't good enough." Dean tried to get around her. " I'm not blaming you but it was better this way then selling her soul" Jamie finally got threw to Dean. " Your right, I'm sorry" He hugged her.

Once again Jaime and Dean decided to part, but much see each other again because Mary's ring was still in Jaime's pocket. " Damn ring" Jaime cursed emptying her pockets 300 miles later. Just then Sam called telling her there was a case and Dean's old high school and Dean need some support. " Sam we're not together anymore" Jaime said. " I know but this will be hard on him please" Sam begged. " Fine just for you" she hung up and got back into her car.

Dean and Sam arrive to find out a girl how was picked on drowned a bully in the toilet saying she was possessed when she did it. Dean remembered this high school because it was the school where he decided not to be the kid who got bullied but the Dean everyone knows now. Sam on the other hand was still picked on. Now they were back under cover Dean was the new Gym teacher, Sam was a janitor and Jamie the new hot math teacher. " I don't remember teachers that hot when we went here" Dean said to Sam not knowing it was Jamie. " not sure I have the right to be flattered anymore* she turned around, " Jamie! What are you doing here?" Dean asked Jamie looked at Sam. " I'm going to look into this case" Sam hurried away.

Sam found out a kid Berry he had classes with maybe the guy haunting the school. Berry was the kid everyone beat up. So Sam and Dean found the bones and burned them. But the haunting didn't stop. Neither did the trip back down memory lane where Sam took some beats for Berry and Dean worked his new image with the ladies dawning John's leather jacket and working on his charm. Jaime felt bad for the boys she had a great time in high school like every other normal American girl minus the cheerleading.

Just then a student stopped and asked Sam for directions. Jaime and Dean went ahead. Student was possessed and stabbed Sam with a campus. JAime patched him up well Dean looked at the files again. " it has to be attached to something" Jamie said. " ya but what?" Dean asked " wait..Bingo" he ran to a bus. Jamie quickly finished patching Sam and they ran after him. They tore apart the bus. " Derk" Sam said. " What?" Dean asked. " I know who it is" Sam said remembering the time he stood up to Derk after he picked on Berry and nicknamed him Derk the Jerk.

Jaime went and researched Derk" problem Sam" she said, " What?" he said. "Derk was cremated" she said, " he has to be attached to something then, " Sam said, " Sam we're in a school" she said just as Sam ran out to Derk's old locker. " IT's got to be that bus" Dean said. " Why aren't people dying in the bus then? " Jaime asked. Outside a bus driver took the bus to take a football team to a game. " If your right Dean you better follow that bus" Jamie said watching it pull away. " Crap" Dean ran to the impala and followed the bus*

Jaime went looking for Sam. "Sam you find anything? Jaime asked, "Nope, its empty" Sam said. Dean called Sam " Found Derk he's driving the bus get Jaime and meet me near the bridge* Dean hung up stopping the bus, " Let's go Jaime Dean needs us" he grabbed her arm.

Dean ran to the bus pried open the doors pulling Derk out side, just as Sam and Jamie pulled up. "Its over you big bully" Dean yelled. " Dean know let me" Sam shot Derk " Thats for Berry" Sam shot him again " and thats for all the other kids you bullied. Jaime was in shock but managed to run to Dean and Sam. " Are you ok?" she asked them both. " ya I'm fine" Dean said. " We um... Need to get everyone home" Sam said pointing to the bus


	24. Jess is back

Jess is back

Sam:Next case we could us you again.

Jaime Sam stop trying to get Dean and I back together

Sam: I'm not really we need a female

Jaime: Fine what's the case?

Sam: 3 men kill there wives

Jamie-" Thats horrible but why us?"

Sam-somethings not right with these murders thats all

Jaime: fine *Jamie follows them*

Sam and Dean interviewed the latest killer husband he claimed not to mean to killer he loved her

Jamie: all these men went to the same strip club regularly

all the men claimed for find the "prefect" women there and there strippers told them too

Jamie: look Sam you get the doctors reports Dean and I will check out the club

Dean: why us?

Jaime: 2 men the "perfect women"

Dean: she's right

Doctor: high levels of oxytoxen like the love drug

Jaime researched: its a siren

Dean: greek myth siren

Jamie: one and only

Sam: how do we kill it

Jamie: haven't found that part yet

****Meanwhile*****

Another stripper another murder. not a wife this time a mother

Jaime: so you need base dragger in sailors blood

Dean: what?

Jaime: 500 years Dean

Sam: I have an idea

Sam: Jaime you and Dean check out the club again

Sam: hey again Doctor

Doctor: what do I owe this visit too?

Sam: can I get a blood sample to run some tests

Doctor: not much else to run

Jaime: playing the song they played when we met

Dean: shock me love this song

Jaime: me too

Jaime: I found this flower left at all the sense we've seen this before

Dean: your beautiful

Jamie: stop looking at the girls

Dean: was looking at you

Sam calls Dean about the flower Jaime was saying about but Dean didn't answer

Jaime: shouldn't you get that?

Dean: no it's ok * he kissed her*

JAmie: I've missed you * she kissed back*

Dean: come on lets get one of those private rooms

Jaime: hurry I want you so bad

Dean and JAime barely get into the room before they tore off each others clothes

Jaime: Dean * she moaned* oh my gob the DR. had those flowers

Dean: the siren * they both jumped up*

Jaime and Dean drive to the hospital barely keeping there selves off each other*

Jamie: baby she's probably at the bar where the siren works her magic

Dean: damn your probably right

* they parked outside the bar 5 minutes after Jaime and Dean were in the back seat*

Jaime: Dean I'm sorry about Anna I want I need you back * she kissed him*

Dean: I need you and I'm sorry * he kissed back*

Sam got the blood and went to the bar to find Dean and Jaime when he ran into Ruby*

Sam: what are you doing here?

Ruby: helping you * she kissed him then turned into Jess* Sam make love to me one last time then kill Dean he made you leave me and I died

Sam: your right I lost you because of him

Sam and Jess made it back to the car making out in the front*

Jaime: Dean who's with Sam? * she hiding her naked body *

Dean:Jess..can't be its the siren Sam get off her

Sam: lunged into the back seat fighting Dean*

Jaime killed the siren Sam let go of the grip around Dean's neck*

Sam: realized what Dean and Jaime where doing* oh my god I'm so sorry...wait if she was the siren what about you two?

Jaime: didn't have an answer neither did Dean

_spell or no spell you'll have to wait and see_


	25. Where is Death?

Where is Death?

Sam seen the flower. " crap you guys got played too" Sam said. " Not exactly, I mean ya it was the flower talking because I was too angry and stubborn and afraid to tell Dean I wanted him back " Jamie said. "Afraid why?" Dean asked " Afraid of getting hurt again or losing you, just easier not to put myself out there again" tears filled her eyes. " I'll give you guys sometime" Sam said leaving, Dean held her.

A week later after Jamie and Dean parted for a while to think about the future, if its together or not, Bobby called the boys with a job in Wyoming. " What is the job this time Sammy?" Dean asked " people aren't dying" Sam replied " And thats a job because?" Dean questioned again " This guy was shot point blank in the heart with a 9 millimeter" Sam told him " And they guys not a donut?" Dean looked at Sam puzzled " Nope alive and well " Sam smirked a little just as puzzled " Ok lets roll" they got in the impala and drove.

Sam questioned the guy about his "near death" experience. " So what this guy thinks he's some saint now?" Dean snorted in his believe " not exactly but dude you're living proof of almost the same thing, so why is it so hard to believe" Sam was stunned by the lack of Dean's faith, after all he was dragged of of hell himself and by an angel.

The boys looked around talking to those close to death, last death they found was 10 days ago and no deals were made. Sam came up with , in Dean's opinion a nutty idea. " What if somehow the reapers are dying off or took a vacation?" Sam started explaining " I mean you need a reaper to come take you and no ones dying then wheres the reapers? As nutty as this idea of Sam's may sound, it made sense to Dean. "So how do we bring death back, did I just ask for death? What nutty lives we live" Dean thought out loud, " We talk to this kid, he was the last to dye" Sam said.

Sam and Dean went to the grave yard and found Cole's grave to conduct a sayonse . In the middle of seeking out Cole, a man approached the boys claiming devil worship, has the man got closer and identified Sam by name, Dean automatically knew it was Allistar. See Dean lets just say he "worked" for Allistar in the pit and Allistar came to clam what was his, Dean. Since Sam had been working on his powers with Ruby he was strong enough to fight off Allistar, but not kill him before he found himself a new vessel.

Dean questioned Sam about what just happened, Sam lied Dean knew it but Sam wouldn't budge. Just then Bobby called he concluded the same story Sam did " I think the demons kidnapped death" Bobby told Sam who answered " What?" Sam was in disbelief, why? Sam asked Bobby read him a passage from the bible " Demons can't kill death" Dean replied after Sam told him " looks like they can" Sam said. " So what we have to save death?" Dean said dryly " One problem, only the dead or dying can see reapers, so how can we save something we can't see?" Sam questioned logically. " Well if ghosts are the only ones that can see them, we become ghosts" Dean replied too calmly for Sam's liking.

The boys called Pamela in even though she thought they were nuts but then again they knew it was nuts, she agreed to help. " talk about outer body experiences" Dean said looking on himself lifeless on the bed. The boys started by looking for Cole, after all he was the last to see death. Cole explained to the boys how he died " I had an allergy attack and died, I didn't want to go with her, so I hid in my closet and this black smoke came and took her then just disappeared " As Cole told him the smoke returned leaving Tessa and old friend of Deans. Tessa and Dean met when Dean was in a car accident when John was alive, Dean wasn't going to make it so John sold his soul, trading places with Dean.

Dean told Tessa she couldn't reap because the demons would kill her while Sam went to talk with Cole. " it's too hard to leave, I hate seeing my mom like this" Cole started telling Sam. Sam lied saying he could arrange for Cole to stay with his mom if he'd just did as Sam told him, Cole agreed happily. Down stairs Dean yelled at Tessa for taking his little girl * she was just born, Jaime just lost me and you and your kind took her too. Thank god I got a second chance why I'll never know but Jaime was as good as dead, maybe thats what you wanted but why an innocent baby, because she was mine? * he yelled* Tessa didn't have a chance to answer before Sam and Cole came back down.

"Cole, tell them what you seen" Sam coached him " I seen the black smoke at my funeral" Cole told them. The lights flickered, Tessa told them it wasn't her as a wave of black smoke burst threw the door of Cole's home, taking Tessa. " How we supposed to fight that?" Dean said angrily " Learn some ghost moves " Sam shrugged " by tonight" Dean yelled. Luckily Cole had picked up a few tricks and he was a fast learner and taught the boys a few things.

Sam and Dean went to the funeral home where Cole seen the dark cloud, only to run into Allistar again. Allistar trapped them in a corner with iron then shot Dean with rock salt, a little trick he picked up from the boys. " Now Dean's out of my way time for little Sammy to show me what his got" Allistar slithered. Allistar trapped two reapers chanting over ones body as Sam stood helplessly. Since Sam was hanging in limbo his powers where no good. Dean flickered back in as Allistar killed the first reaper. " When I kill them both thats another seal boys" Allistar smirked smugly. As Allistar grabbed Tessa, Dean seen a hanging lamp above Allistar, now if he could only pull it down with him mind as Cole taught him. Sam and Dean both focused on the lamp.

Meanwhile back with Pamela, Allistar sent a demon to take care of her, lucky she chanted the spell for Sam to hear waking him but not before being stabbed by the minion, causing her a slow painful death.

Dean was still trapped in limbo they saved Tessa and in turn Cas saved Dean. Cas had tricked them into saving the seal, by posing as Bobby. Dean had to go back to Cole before dealing with Cas to get him to move on. " Cole look at your mom see that pain, it will only help her if she doesn't feel you around her" Dean told him " But then I'll be done for real" Cole cried " No Cole your always in her heart. Just makes it easier for her knowing your safe and easier when she can't hold you or talk to you" Dean told him convincing him to move on, that his mom will be safe and happy, and at the same time Dean convinced himself it was best his baby girl wasn't in the messed up life he and Jaime lived and that John sold his soul for Dean so he could have a child even if she didn't survive and that he was alive to save Cole and others.


	26. Fuck Chuck

Fuck Chuck

After Cole, Sam and Dean meet up with Jamie after she discovers that the Winchesters and some of her life were in a book series, up to Dean's death and the death of their child. " This is insane, I'm full frontal in this" Dean complained reading* Jaime: more then I ever wanted to know about your past* she closed a fourth book after reading about Dean's sex-capades. " Found something worse Dean/Sam stories* Sam cringed, the other two looked at him puzzled* " Fan's write their own stories about Dean and I together* Sam gagged. "Eww" the other two got shivers.

They found out who published these book and went to get to the bottom of this joke that seemed to be played on them. Publisher questioned the "fans" on there knowledge, from the year of the impala to Dean's favorite songs, which of course they all answered with ease. The boys worked their charm on the publisher and got the real name of the author. "Time to get to the bottom of this" Dean charged past Jaime ,who wanted in the hall to his beloved impala.

They went to Chucks, the authors and demanded to know what kind of sick game he was playing. " I made these guys up, there fictional I suggest you three get some lives" Chuck shook his head. " We have lives and you're telling the world about them" Dean yelled. Chuck seen the impala over Dean's shoulder " you guys really are fans" Chuck smirked. " We are not fan's we are your worst enemy" Dean threatened. " So how do you know about the angel and Lillith?" Sam questioned. " How do you know about that, I never wrote that in any books" Chuck replied, Jamie held Dean back from punching Chuck, he was frustrated Chuck didn't seem to be listening. " I'm Dean Winchester and this is Sam my brother and my girlfriend Jamie Stockton, these books aren't just stories it's our lives, now tell me how you know this stuff" Dean yelled. "Winchester wait, I never published their last names, I never even wrote it down" Chuck started getting a headache in confusion.

Chuck started to believe them, but also started believing he was a god " Go back to not believing us * Jaime said taking a shot of whiskey* " Oh god, I killed your child then" Chuck was in shook" stop Chuck I have to listen to Dean blame himself enough" Jaime snapped a little.

Chuck called them with news on Lilith " She's coming tonight" Chuck told them " As a dental assistant to seduce Sam " Jaime and Dean muffled laughs* They went to Chucks to read the latest chapter. " We are not like this, you'd never put tarp on the impala window, Sam would never sleep with Lilith, this is a joke" Jaime said reading the papers. " Fine, this well lead us to Lilith but you and I wont fight, no research for Sam and I wont drive" Dean said " no bacon cheese burgers either" Jaime took it from Dean's hands and ate it herself, leaving Dean with her tofu burger* " Eww how do you eat this crap?" Dean asked " I don't, was mixing it up like you said to try and throw Chuck off, its creepy he knows my every move before me" Jaime explained.

They found a place to crash and Dean parked his beloved impala, to only get hit by a car on his way back. Meanwhile Sam questioned Chuck about what he knew about Sam drinking demon blood and what he did while Dean was in hell. When Dean came too after being hit, someone smashed his beloved impala's windows causing him to tarp his windows on his way to get them fixed. " Fuck, Chuck" he thought.

When Dean got back he had another yelling match with Chuck until Cas arrived to save Chuck* " Stop Dean, he's a prophet" Cas informed him " Chuck, this guys a prophet. Fuck Chuck, really?" Dean shook his head. " He was sent to write the Winchester testament" Cas said.

"Guys pack up we are leaving" Dean stormed back to the motel " Why? " they asked Dean filled them in on Chuck, Jaime grabbed her stuff. " Some on Sam" Dean said. " No, I'm ending this tonight" Sam said. " You want to die this way fine " Dean yelled storming out, Jaime was torn " Sam you know its not good for him to be alone like this" Jaime tried to justify her leaving Sam just nodded*

When Jaime got outside Dean was yelling at Cas about, when they needed help don't come knocking and that Cas couldn't help them, but left Dean hints. Dean wasn't picking up on the hints, lucky Jaime heard enough and claimed Dean down enough to listen.

Back to the motel, Lilith showed up right on time. Lilith offered to stand down, of course Sam didn't buy it, but it was only because she found out her faith, she didn't survive the war. Dean, Jaime and Chuck, with the semi help from Cas advised a plan and charged in on Sam and Lilith as she was about to seduce him, lucky an arch protects Chuck when someone tries to kill him, so they shoved Chuck in Liliths way and Chuck was protected. " Good thing we had Chuck after all " Jaime tried cheering up Dean, all he mumbled was " Fuck Chuck".


	27. The Tooth FairyReally?

The Tooth Fairy Really?

Bobby called the boys about the next hunt, unsure of how Dean and Jamie if she went would handle it. " Why Bobby what is it?" Sam asked. "The tooth fairy" Bobby said "Ha Bobby no really what is it?" Sam asked again knowing at times Bobby had a messed up sense of humour. " No really Sam, tooth fairy gone bad, instead of taking teeth it's taking lives" Bobby explained. "Oh" Sam said understanding why Bobby wasn't sure how Dean and Jamie would handle it. "Can't we take this case alone?" Sam asked " Thought of that but Dean will know somethings up" Bobby replied " true" Sam sighed.

Sam hung up with Bobby wondering how he was going to handle this, could he sneak out in the middle of the night hunt this "tooth fairy" alone and be back by morning? The problem with that was first off both Dean and Jaime hunting or not usually were up most the night wide awake second getting back before they knew he was gone, only other option was tell them.

Sam pulled Dean aside first " Dean, Bobby called about a case and not sure how you or Jamie will handle this" Sam told him truthfully. " Come on Sammy can't be that bad I mean sure we've seen worse, what is it?" Dean asked. " Not that its that bad, well it is but its more because of what happened" Sam said." What do you mean because of what happened?" Dean asked." Your child" Sam said quietly* "Oh" Dean frowned.

Dean pulled himself together and went on the hunt with Sam, and Dean not telling Jamie what he was hunting only made her tag along behind them, worried about Dean.

"So this " tooth fairy" only prays on families during a full moon and next full moons tomorrow" Sam explained* " So like a cross between the tooth fairy and a werewolf? " Dean asked " The tooth fairy's not real, you were the one who told me that in the first place" Sam snapped a little " Hey dad didn't leave no lost tooth funds so had to tell you something " Dean grumbled.

Dean and Sam arrived in the town of the last victims " The tooth fairy goes to towns with the most children around the ages of 5 to 8" Dean said looking at the pattern " Makes sense, a lot of missing teeth, so any idea where they maybe headed now?" Sam asked "See if there's another pattern I missed" Dean handed him the research.

Sam looked at the research and did his own " Iowa just opened the worlds biggest elementary school, this school is expecting more then some colleges in that area, if I was a killer tooth fairy " Sam started to say but Dean gunned the car causing Sam to almost bite his tongue, literally.

The boys arrive in Iowa, pulling up to a very large, University like campus " You said this was an elementary school" Dean asked in total disbelief " Ya, and I thought Stanford had it all" Sam said just as amazed as Dean. This school had everything arcades, swimming pool sandboxes, did these kids even go to class? " We have a lot of ground to cover before tonight we need to find a target area the tooth fairy may attack first " said Sam " Sam what if this isn't the target?" Dean asked, after all the boys where just going on a hunch. " Other hunters are on the case too Dean but a big school like this full of kids, I may not be a tooth fairy but this is the logical place" Sam replied " When are these things every logical?" Dean questioned, Sam couldn't disagree with Dean but had a gut feeling they were in the right spot.

When they got on campus Sam suggested they take the shuttle bus, act like normal students and facility, try to blend in. Dean of course bitched about the bumpy ride and the smell of the "peace of shit tin can they call a bus" all the way to campus. " Shut up Dean easier to find out where this things hiding" Sam said loudly, hearing enough "Sam's right" Jaime elbowed Dean. Jaime followed the boys after, Bobby didn't trust those two idgits, specially Dean, alone.

Final they got on campus and finally Dean shut-up, for the moment anyway. Jaime noticed a group of kids huddled in a circle " lets go see what the excitement is" she said drawing the boys attention to the huddle.

"I got 5 bucks last night of half a tooth, imagine what I could get for a whole one " Jordan told everyone,the group laughed "5 bucks the rate sure has gone up since my day" Dean said as the approached the group.

"Why, what did you get when you were little?" Jordan asked "25 cents if I was a good boy and didn't try to stay awake" Dean said, truth was most of the time John was never there when he lost teeth, few times Pastor Jim would give him a little something so he didn't feel left out. Half a tooth what happened to the other half?" Jaime asked " oh a friend and I were play wrestling and I took an elbow in the mouth " he chuckled "I bet that hurt" Jaime smiled. Dean got a pain in his stomach watching her with the kids missing their child, no she wouldn't be loosing teeth yet she'd be just getting them, be as painful as an elbow he thought.

"So tooth fairy came then and left you money" Dean said "ya" Jordan looked at him puzzled, duh that's what the tooth fairy does. I meant nothing else weird happen, nothing else left behind? Dean tried again " no why? Jordan said getting weirded out by the stranger, "nothing just never mind " Dean smiled as the huddle ran off to play. "Dean try not to freak the kids out next time " Jaime patted his back.

After a few nights stacking out the campus, the so called tooth fairy finally stuck, but he yes he wasn't exactly what they had expected. He wasn't evil...well their kind of evil after all. He was a serial killer on the loose and sadly to say Dean and Sam had lots in common with him, see Joe had his own childhood taken from him and now he seeks revenge on those who have what he didn't. Joe took a job as a night security guard to start the next string of murders on his seek for revenge and Jordan was next, until Dean showed up fighting Joe off, Jaime called the police after they realized it wasn't their line of work now the children here and where every else on Joe's list would be safe and safety is their job, Jaime explained to Dean after they got in the impala before the police came and after they tied Joe to a cooper pipe near the security gate.

** Reviews please. Enjoy!**


End file.
